The Game Of Love
by EvilShorty132
Summary: Yahiko is one of the popular guys at school and Tsubame was one of the class loners. When Yahiko's friends dared Yahiko couldn't make Tsubame kiss him before the school year ends things happened which weren't suppose to. Including falling in love.
1. Prolouge: The Story Begins

Memo: Hi yaz! My name is Animeangel and this is my first fanfic. Whoo! Ha ha. Well, I'm going to call this thing a memo. Um, so this is my first time doing this and my first fanfic here at so please go easy on me and don't flare me right away. This is a Yahiko and Tsubame story. Oh, and if you like my work and you like Yu Yu Hakusho, then please visit my homepage at My username is Animeangel10632 on so please keep a lookout for me! Heh heh. Well, that's all I really want to say. So yeah...

* * *

**PROLOUGE: THE STORY BEGINS**

It never was suppose to happen this way. Honest it wasn't! But no matter how many times I've denied the truth, it all came back to me, haunting me like a ghost whenever someone mentioned it. All of the memories I had with her just sprung back to me at the mention of that certain time when I was still a young teenage boy who barely knew what it feels like to love someone who loves me back. I was young, cocky, and above all, foolish. Who would've know that I, Myoujin Yahiko, would fall in love with a girl like Sanjo Tsubame? I sure didn't at the beginning, but I don't regret anything. After all, this is the game of love we're playing. The rules are simple enough and probably easy to understand. But beware, things aren't always what they seem in this twisted game. As you read on, a lesson will be learned about love and life and I remember how it all happened just as if it was yesterday. How I got mixed up in this game of love, how I used the one girl that I love like a game piece, how I lied to all the people I care about to hide the secrets I didn't want them to know, every word said, every little detail of what happened, everything. Many people still ask me about it, but I've never told them as much as I'm about to tell you. So hang on for a story you'll be talking about and never forgetting. A story full of life, drama, trust, betrayal, and most of all, love. Expect the unexpected as you read on. And this is how the story begins...


	2. Chapter One: The Bet

**MEMO:** Hi yaz! Well, hopefully you all read the prologue first before reading this. Anyway, I hope you all read this and please cut me some slack since this is my first time here and stuff and I'm just getting use to doing things like this. And please don't blame me if it sounds **NOTHING** like how the characters suppose to be. And if you guys know Yu Yu Hakusho, then please take my quizzes at Quizilla. My username is Animeangel10632. Thank you. Oh, and by the way, this story has a few characters from Kingdom Hearts, but they don't really play a big role...Well, actually, they kind of do. So yeah. And here's the story!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: THE BET**

It all started at school. It was just another regular, boring, normal day at school. Everyone was either hanging out with their own friends and chatting about various subjects, doing last-minute studying for all of the tests we had that day, flirting with crushes or with basically any pretty face, practicing a sport or an instrument, or basically fooling around and trying not to get caught by the strict teachers. As for me, well, I was hanging out with my own crew. You see, I'm a pretty popular kid. A lot of the girls at the school had a crush on me, I'm pretty active and athletic from all the sports I play with my friends, am part of the basketball team, an honor student, and even in advanced math. So I wasn't really stupid or anything like that. My friends would sometimes tease me on how 'perfect' I am, but I'm far from that. The only problem: I was a jerk. A big one.

I never really thought of myself as a jerk before. Okay, so I admit that I have a big ego, made cruel remark, judge people before really getting to know them, and other stuff like that. I had pride, determination, and stubbornness which sometimes often lead me to becoming a brat. But if you compared me to my friends, I'd be the nicest guy in the group there. My friends were rebellious, often got in trouble, and definitely disrespectful. Especially to the teachers in the school. We had a reputation for being the toughest kids in this part of the city of Tokyo. Some gang members even try to pick a fight with us, but we've hardly ever lost a fight before. But they did far more worse things than just that. Sometimes, they'd date a girl with a pretty face and dump her after a couple of weeks. Now, I'd never be like that. It's just so...So cruel...Or so I thought...

There's this girl named Sanjo Tsubame. To be honest, she isn't really ugly or anything like that. It's just that the girl hardly spoke a word and always liked being alone unless she's with the few people who actually talk to her. She's so alone, hardly anyone notices her presence sometimes, even if she's been in this school since second grade. But it's not like she's a geek or anything either. If you got to know her, she'd be pretty cool if she trusted you well enough. Everyone likes her so much that if you hurt her in any way, everyone will probably hate your guts. She'd always offer a helping hand, listen to you when you needed someone to talk to, and was a really great friend. It's just hard to believe what few friends she had sometimes.

Sanjo Tsubame; Always being there for someone, always spacing out during class and day dreaming in the hallways, always sitting by herself or with her friends at lunch while listening to her music, and always reading her anime mangas and writing or drawing stuff in her notebook. She's that kind of girl. A dreamer. And a loyal friend. The gang and I had been keeping an eye out for her for a while now. We'd talk about how she hardly speaks behind her back, tease her about what few friends she had and how she's such a loner, and all kinds of stuff like that. It wasn't until a little later when all the trouble began.  
I was getting out of science class that afternoon, getting ready for lunch. I casually carried my books with one arm, not really paying much attention to where I was going or what I was doing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I bumped into something, or someone. Books and papers fell and scattered around me, an art box crashed on the ground, revealing all the pencils, pens, and other supplies that were rolling on the floor. Cursing under my breath, I bent down to pick up all my stuff, not caring much for the person next to me who was also collecting their stuff.

Since I was almost done with my share of things, I decided to help out the person next to me for the heck of it. Normally, I wouldn't do something like that, but I just did for some reason. I guess it's because I was bored out of my mind. I reached out to get the library book with the title **'A WALK TO REMEMBER'** that was right by my side and sitting inbetween me and the person. But instead of touching the book, I felt something warm and soft. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was holding someone's hand, which just happened to be Tsubame's. It amazed me how soft and smooth her hand felt under my own. It almost felt good, like it fitted perfectly in mine. But before I could think any longer, she pulled her hand back and I could see her cheeks instantly flush into a soft pink color.

"I-I'm so sorry..." she stammered, quickly gathering the rest of her stuff. She stood up, holding her books close to her chest. "Um...Thank you anyway...For helping me..."

"No problem," I said, flashing her a wide, cocky smile as I held all my books lazily with one arm. Unlike Tsubame, I had no problem carrying my stuff, but when I looked over at her, it looked as if half her stuff could fall any minute now. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "You sure you don't need any help with that?"

She followed my gaze to her books and shook her head vigorously, still blushing slightly. "No, it's okay. I'm fine." But at that exact moment, her science book slipped from her grasp. Before it could hit the ground again, I gracefully caught it with my free hand.

"At least let me take your art box or something," I offered as she reluctantly gave it to me. All she carried now was her binder, notebook, and science book, which she used to kind of hide her face. It felt pretty awkward with the two of us walking together side-by-side in silence. Usually, some of the girls I walk with would stare at me, try to walk closer to me, or try to flirt hard with me. But Tsubame? Nope. She had that far off daze, looking straight ahead with tired eyes, walking a few feet away from me as if she didn't want anyone to know she was walking with me, and didn't even utter a word to me until we made it to her locker.

"Thanks..." she mumbled again, opening her locker and stuffing her things in. It surprised me how cool her locker looked like. There were pictures of her, her friends, favorite music artists, bands, and family, stickers all over the place, a small bag full of CDs, a lot of notebooks and sketchpads, a small radio, and all her school supplies. But before I could look further, she slammed the locker and looked up at me, as if waiting for me to do something. Like go away. "Didn't you hear me?"

"Huh? Hear what?"

"I said thanks..."

"Oh...I knew that...Uh, your welcome..." I rubbed the back of my neck. How stupid. I helped out a girl and didn't even hear her mutter out a thanks. Usually, I'd listen to anyone who talked to me to waste time unless it was that damn foster mother of mine who keeps on yanking on about how irresponsible I am and how perfect she is. But it kind of interested me that Tsubame was actually talking to me. I expected something more, like her asking if she wanted me to walk her down to lunch or something like that, but instead, she just walked off without any other word. I felt slightly disheartened for some reason, but I shrugged it off. I guess I was too use with all the girls all over me. And I should've known that Sanjo Tsubame isn't like any other girl here.

* * *

"I still can't believe you helped Tsubame carry her books to her locker!" my friend, Riku exclaimed from across the lunch table. It was lunch time and everyone was in the noisy cafeteria, eating lunch and talking. We were sitting in the same table that we sat every single day since the beginning of the school year. No one would dare come over near us anyway because most of them think that we'll punch the crud out of them. Others think that if they try to hang with us, the teachers will get in their case like they do with ours. Yep, the teachers here keep on picking on us by trying to get us in more trouble than we should and keeping a close eye contact with us. Yeah...Like it'll work. It surprises me on how well I do on school considering how unfair the teachers treat us.

"So what?" I asked casually, playing with my food. To tell you the truth, they're probably more worse than Kaoru's cooking. Kaoru's my foster mother who also lost her parents when she was young. She was only about seventeen when she found me, back when I was only ten. She and her husband, Himura Kenshin, took care of me since and had been the only family I've known.

"Baka! Can't you see what that could do to your reputation? It will seem like you actually like her...And you know how girls think when you just help them carry their books out of pity. They'll think that you like her and you want to hook up with her and stuff like that."

"And I should be worried about that?"

"Ha ha. It's no use Riku. We should all know that Yahiko doesn't follow the crowd sometimes," said my other friend named Sora, who was sitting next to me. Sora was probably my best friend out of the group. He was really funny and knows the perfect way to make you laugh and smile. So unlike Riku, who was like our leader because he's older and can know how to handle things. He always can come up with the perfect thing to say when he's in a fight and acts sarcastic a lot and probably is the coolest out of everyone else because he's always better than everyone else...Or at least, he thinks.

"Hn. I can't even stand why you're so nice to her sometimes. That girl probably doesn't trust anyone. And people said that she hates people like us..." said another friend named Tidus. Tidus was the youngest and like a little brother to us. He's tough too because he'll take up any challange, but has a really soft spot in him. The best thing that can describe him is 'Sporty' because that's all he ever really does. Baseball, basketball, soccer...You name it. Everyone in the group is famous for something in the group in a way. Riku's the leader, Sora's the funny one, Tidus is the jock dude, and as for me, I'm the charmer.

"She can be all right. She seems nice enough to me," I said casually, taking a bite of the school's sandwich, which doesn't look too-well made. But I guess I'm already use to eating stuff like his after a few years, even if it still tastes funny. The good thing is, I have good excuses to skip classes since the lunch lady practically poisons me with her cooking today and compared to Kaoru's store-bought cooking, it taste delicious.

"Well then, I suggest you learn to like her a little bit more because we're gonna doing a little dare. I dare Yahiko to make Tsubame kiss him before the school year ends, which is two months away. And that means you need to become her 'boyfriend' and dump her after."

"I don't know you guys...That's kind of mean..."

"C'mon Yahiko! Don't be such a wimp!" Tidus said.

"Yeah. We do that all the time," Sora stated.

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this, but it seemed like I didn't have a choice in this. "What's in it for me?"

Riku looked like he was thinking hard about it. Then an idea snapped to him as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture. I leaned across the table and looked, then I gasped loudly and stared at him with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't dare..." I hissed.

"Yes, I would. If you win, I won't put this up in the school's newspaper at the last day of school, I'll give you my rarest Yu-Gi-Oh card, and I'll teach you this new sword technique I learned a few weeks ago. But if you lose, I'll post this up at my myspace and the school newspaper, telling everyone how the 'charmer' isn't really that 'charming' after all."

"Fine then. I accept your bet."

We both stood up and shook hands with each other. I looked over at Tsubame, who was writing on her notebook and listening to her CD player. I have a reputation for being a charmer at the school since I could practically make any girl do whatever I want. It's a piece of cake and really simple for me. And getting Tsubame to kiss me would be the easiest thing I'd do...


	3. Chapter Two: Secret Admirer

**Memo:** Hi yaz again! Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that this is going to be in Tsubame's point of view now, but it'll eventually change back to Yahiko's. I need to tell her part of the story too, or else it wouldn't be a really good Yahiko and Tsubame story. Oh, and Tsubame's going to look like how she looks like in the manga. Just so you guys know. And if I'm correct or my eyes are really deceiving me, in the manga she has black hair. So yeah. And I won't be able to post up another story until July since I'm going on vacation. Sorry. Anyway, here's the story.

* * *

Other Notes:  
_Italics are Thoughts_  
"..." What the Characters Say to Each Other

* * *

**Chapter Two: Secret Admirer**

Sanjo Tsubame stared out the window during Literature class, one of the most boring classes ever invented in the history of boring classes. Who in the right mind would care about old stories that most likely will have nothing to do in their future lives? She sure didn't, and it seemed like everyone couldn't agree with her more than the teacher, who also seemed a little drowsy today. _Amazing...Even the teacher is falling asleep in her own class... _she thought to herself with a small smirk, finding this amusing. Looking outside again, she wondered why she had to be kept in a dark classroom during such a beautiful day. She wished she could go back home so she can try out her new roller blades or play basketball with her friends, even if she wasn't really that good at basketball herself and she didn't even know how to skate in the first place. This is totally different than the way she acts around the others in school. A more outgoing, sporty, random person than a shy, sweet, innocent schoolgirl. Then again, she was a different person from what she acted like in school. During school hours, she's more quiet, serious, calm, and by herself. But when she's at home, in her own world, she's outgoing, random, and her own person. She just wasn't sure why she did this though, even after so many years of coming to this school.

"Myoujin Yahiko! It would help if you were on the right page!" snapped the teacher. Tsubame turned to look at him, along with half of the class, and was surprised that Yahiko was looking at her. But he didn't seem to hear the teacher as her eyes met with his deep, dark-brown ones. "**YAHIKO!**" The teacher yelled again, snapping him out of his world and back to reality "Please continue on the next page! Everyone else, please turn your attention to the front!" He blinked a couple times at Tsubame before flipping to the right page. Tsubame could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks, remembering that he was the same boy who helped her with her books earlier as she turned her attention to the front of the room, where the teacher was standing with the heavy Literature book in her arm. She also blushed because she discovered that **SHE** was the reason why he was distracted during class. Now focusing on the lesson, she continued her lesson.

* * *

Tsubame walked down the hallways with that far off daze in her face again. She still can't believe that Myoujin Yahiko was caught looking at her during class. She already heard some people talking about it and already spreading ridiculous rumors, like they've went out secretly had a recent breakup or something like that. Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen. Why would he waste his time on a girl like her anyway? All those guys that think they're popular are all posers who toy with girls hearts by pretending to be in love with them and then dumping them after they get tired of them or when they find someone new. Honestly, those guys treat girls like dirt, as if they're not even humans themselves. She tucked her raven black hair behind her ear and did the combination to her locker. Opening it, she saw a piece of paper fly out and fall gracefully on the floor. Quickly putting her books in the locker, she bent down and pick up the paper, discovering that it was actually a note. 

'_Dear Tsubame,_

_  
Ever since I first laid my eyes on you, I knew you were different from the rest of the other girls. You didn't like to follow the crowd and you didn't really care much about what people thought about you. But really, you're a sweet, young, shy, and pretty girl that no one knows much about...Everyone but me. Please meet me at the cherry blossom fields after school so I can get to know you a little bit more out of the school walls. _

_  
Your Secret Admirer_'

(Evil Shorty: Ha ha. I can picture a certain little someone giving me the Stare of Doom right now because I made him...Whoops...Can't tell ya...Yet...)

Tsubame couldn't believe what was written on the note as she continued to stare at it, re-reading the note over and over again and each time, her cheeks turned redder and redder. Slowly getting up from the floor, she closed her locker, with the note still in her hand. She didn't recognize the handwriting, which was similar to all the rest of the guys' sloppy handwritings in the school and she debated if she should really meet up with her secret admirer or not. She was really curious about who the person is and she wanted to get to know this person as well, and probably ask him a few questions like why he likes her in the first place. Even if she was really nice, she wasn't the prettiest in the class and most of the guys she know fall with their eyes, not with what's really in their heart. That probably explained why a lot of the more popular people use a lot of girls who are really pretty. And once they had their 'fun' they'd dump her.

Just thinking about them made her believe that this is just a dirty trick that those guys probably pulled. After all, she was taught that she couldn't trust those trouble-making boys and her caretaker, Tae, practically forbidden her to even talk to them. Not like she would talk to such jerks anyway. They'd always get themselves in trouble, get into many street fights in one week, and all the other things that led them to the reputation they earned. She sighed and slipped the note up her sleeve. She decided that it'd be a good idea to talk to her friends about it first before she meets up with her secret admirer, even if the suspension is practically killing her. She looked at the clock that read 1:45 p.m. It was time for her to go to her Drama Club. She decided that would be the time when she can talk to her friends about the note...

* * *

**Yahiko's Point Of View**

I mentally slapped myself in the head again. How stupid was I to write such a stupid love note and leave it in Tsubame's locker? I was in my seat for the Drama Club that Busu (Ugly) and Kenshin forced me to join. Well, it was actually more of a bribe. Kenshin said he'd teach me new Hiten Misturugi attacks if I do well on the play. And Kaoru and I betted on each other's house chores if I mess up on the play. Which was one reason why I had to fully pay attention, which is probably the most worst thing anyone can make me do, since I'd probably burn the place if I cooked or I'd kill their son, Kenji, before the two months are up. I tell you, my little brother is such a pain in the butt. He always tries to get me in trouble with Ugly and tries his best to annoy me each day. It's like living with a little evil demon! But I have to admit, after a while, you get use to it...Eventually...

Anyway, I saw Tsubame talking to a couple of her friends. Now, they're not really popular around the school. One of them is the smartest kid named Keiko in the school and always got honors in every grade. She was even offered to go up two levels, but she refused since there was way too much drama up there. Another is a total girly girl who is terrified of a single spider and anything else that refers to creepy, crawly, slimy, or just gross. Her name is Misako and probably the most annoying one of all. And the last one is a loner who has a reputation for being kicked out of her last three schools since she got into so many fights. She's also known for her tough-chick attitude, which is why a lot of people stay away from her and why no one ever tries to pick a fight with her friends. We all call her Yumi. Suddenly, the teacher coughed loudly, grabbing all our attentions. "As you all may know, we're going to work on a play called Cinderella. I know most of you heard of it, but we're going to play it in a way where there is a lot of drama, love, and angst. And, as rumors have it, the Prince Charming must kiss Cinderella. That is true and whoever will win the role will get to kiss each other, only because in the play they must. So whoever will be Cinderella and Prince Charming will just have to get use to spending a lot of time together..." she said.

_Gee...I feel sorry for the suckers that end up as those characters..._I thought to myself with a smirk, wondering who that unlucky suckers could be. Then, the drama teacher continued as she raised small plastic bag full of pieces of folded paper. "Now, I'll be passing out a small envelope with a small card and it will be the character that you're going to be playing. I must warn you that there are no trading, no whining, no beating up people, nothing. You get what you get and that is final. Understand? Good. So on my count, open the card..."

I looked at the small card, which didn't look too different from anyone else's. I prayed that it wouldn't be one of the lead roles, or else I'll mess up for sure. The lead roles were the longest to memorize, which means it'll be the hardest part of the play.

"Okay...Open your cards..."

I closed my eyes and slowly tore it open...

"Aw man, I'm playing the evil stepsister..."

"Hey, better than a solider...They don't say anything!"

"Quit whining. I'm one of Cinderella's animal friends..."

"What did you get Tsubame?"

I slowly opened one of my eyes to look at her, who I found was blushing slightly.

"Oh my gosh Tsubame! You're playing Cinderella!"

Most people congratulated her while a few muttered that they should've got the part. It was then when I wondered who was going to be Tsubame's Prince Charming. Opening both of my eyes, I slowly looked over at the opened envelope and hesitantly took out the small paper. Unfolding it with shaky hands, I saw the words in big, bold letters that were staring right before my eyes...

_Prince Charming _

* * *

_She's not coming..._ those were the only things that ran through my mind as I waited patiently for Tsubame to come. I leaned against the cherry blossom tree, just praying that she'll eventually show up...And soon. I just wanted her to give me a kiss and it'll be all over. I get to learn the new trick that Riku was going to teach me and get a new, rare Yu-Gi-Oh card for my Yu-Gi-Oh card collection that me and my other friends collect for the heck of it. I looked at my watch and sighed for the nineteenth time that hour. _What's taking her? _

Then, my heart skipped a beat once I spotted her several feet away, looking around for anyone she recognized. I froze, unable to think of what to do. I mean, there weren't a lot of people around, probably no more than six. And I forgot what I suppose to say to her and everything. It seemed kind of strange as I now realized that she was wearing what looks like a maid's outfit. It looks a lot like a local restaurant's uniform called the Akabecko. Suddenly she spotted me and stared at me for a few minutes, blinking. Then she started to walk closer towards me as my heart skipped faster and faster. I tried to keep a straight face, but it seemed hard because my eyes kept on looking away from hers nervously.

"Yahiko?"

"Er...Yeah?"

"A-Are you...Alone...?"

"Yeah. Why?"

I was tugging at my collar as she looked down, blushing. We were both nervous. It was obviously written all over both of our faces.

"Um...Well, I suppose to meet someone...Are you..."

"Am I...?"

"Do you know...Who wrote this?" she pulled out a note from her sleeve and handed it to me. Yep, it was definitely in my handwriting and I mentally slapped myself again for how corny it sounded. Love letters are something I'll **NEVER** do again.

"You're looking at him," I grinned nervously.

I instantly saw her face flush again as tried to avoid my eyes. We were quiet for what seemed like hours, just standing under the beautiful cherry blossom tree above us. I had nothing to say to her and she was desperately trying to think of something to continue the conversation. But it seemed like forever.

"Why..."

I snapped my attention back to her.

"Why would you...Why do you like me?"

Aw great. What was I to say now? _Oh no, Tsubame. I don't like you. I just want you to kiss me because I'm doing a bet with my friends_. She'd probably smack me if I said that.

"L-Like you?" I choked out as I pulled my collar again. "I-I don't know. I think...You're very pretty Tsubame."

"Is that all?"

I could sense slight pain in her voice. She her face read _Who am I kidding? He'd never really like me..._

_  
_"Wha-what do you mean Tsubame?"

"You only like me because of my looks, huh. Looks aren't everything Yahiko. What do you think I am? A baka (idiot, also means stupid)? All you guys are all the same. You and your friends just think you're all that and try to kiss up a girl so you'll look good in front of everybody!"

"No...It's nothing like that..." I was speechless. This was the first time I heard Tsubame shout out like this. And not to mention that she was angry. Now that I think about it, I never saw her angry before.

She put her head down again. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

"Nah, it's okay. I admit, it's kinda scary when you do that. It's like...You're a whole different person."

She gave a small smile and looked up at me. "So you really like me huh?"

"Yeah. Of course."

"And this isn't a trick?"

"No...Not at all..."

The instant those words came out of my mouth, a knot tied up in my stomach as guilt washed over my face. I was lying to her, but I tried to keep a straight face. I didn't bring her all the way here and lied to her for nothing.

"So...You just like me because I'm pretty."

"No! It's not just that...I like you for who you are. You're really pretty and nice...And you're sweet and a good writer and you like music a lot...And I like music a lot...And...You're a really special girl Tsubame."

Oh God. I did **NOT** just say that she's a special girl. But I did since I saw her face flush again. Damn this girl blushes a lot. Even when the teacher calls out her name to read to the class she blushes. We were both silent once again, unable to think of what to do next. And I knew that it was my turn to keep the conversation going.

"So...You...Ano...Want to be my...Girlfriend?"

Her face turned redder than it did last time. "I-I don't know Yahiko. This is...Too sudden..."

"But you'll think about it...Right?"

"Of course. Well, I got to go. I need to go to work."

And with that, she went off, leaving me standing there, blinking at her as her figure deserted me under a cherry blossom tree.

_...Work?_

* * *

**Tsubame's Point Of View**

"I still can't believe that Myoujin Yahiko asked you to be his girlfriend!" squealed my friend Misako. We were at the Akabecko, in the back of the kitchen. I just told my friends Misako, Keiko, and Yumi all about what happened at school today and explained why I was a few minutes late for work.

"It's not that big of a deal Misako. I told him that I'll think about it."

"It's a good thing you did too. He's probably gonna use you like he and his friends did with every other girl," said my friend Keiko, who was also one of the smartest kids in the school.

"I still think she should've said yes. He's very cute and is in my cutest guy list!"

"Yeah? What number?" Yumi asked.

"Hmm...I think around 6-8. I don't remember..."

"Figures. You think that every guy you meet is cute," Yumi stated.

I giggled as the two came into yet another argument. Picking up a tray of food, I managed to keep my balance from the heavy tray as I walked down to whoever ordered it. Even after almost a month of working at the Akabecko, I still felt funny wearing this uniform, that resembles a maid outfit, but I never really complained about it. In fact, Misako thinks this uniform is adorable and even designed it for each of the waitresses working here. I looked for table three and gasped at what I saw.

Over at table three was Yahiko's friends. I blushed furiously as I ran back to the kitchen, his words still running through my head of me becoming his girlfriend. I almost ran into Tae and dropped the tray of food. "Oh! Tae-san! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"That's okay Tsubame-chan. You're doing a fine job. Just what are you running away from anyway?"

"I don't think I can work today..."

"Why? Are you sick?" Tae-san sounded very worried about me.

"Not exactly...I..."

But I couldn't finish my sentence. I guess I should just get it over with and walk over to that table. If only I wasn't so shy around them!

"Well, we're very busy today and it'll be ashamed if you couldn't help..."

"Forget what I said. I feel better now..."

I didn't want to hurt Tae, especially after all she's done for me. Tae took care of me since I was really little and tried to afford the best for us. She's the manager of the Akabecko and she uses her money to provide food for us, nice things for us, and all those other things. It wasn't until recently that I offered to pay for my things too after she opened her restaurant and taught me the basics of being a waitress. Suddenly, someone brushed the curtains aside and a person walked inside.

That person just happened to be Yahiko.

His friends called him over and said stuff like 'What took you so long'. I just stood there, staring at the boy as he gave them high-fives and secret handshakes and talked to them. It seemed like he didn't tell any of his friends about his proposal of me becoming his girlfriend yet. "Hey Waitress!" Sora called out as I snapped back into reality and walked towards them slowly.

They didn't seem to notice me until I finish handing them their food. They turned to me and opened their mouths to say 'Thank You' but they didn't say a thing as they stared at me. "Tsubame? What are you doing here?" Yahiko asked, breaking the silence.

"I work here..."

"**YOU'RE** a waitress at the **AKABECKO**!" Riku exclaimed as I cover my face with the tray, hoping I could be somewhere else.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of us. Now that you're Yahiko's girlfriend and all, you might as well get use to hanging around with us," Sora said as I pulled the tray down to look at them. He was smiling. _So I guess Yahiko did tell them already after all._

I shouldn't blame him. After all, I told my share of friends too.

"Yeah! And with you as a waitress, we can get free food!" Tidus shouted happily as he and Sora gave each other high-fives. Riku and Yahiko sweatdropped on how big of a pig the two are.

"Well...Actually..."

"Tsubame! We need to get some more water!" shouted one of the cooks. I let out a sigh and left the boys, glad that I can finally leave.

* * *

**Yahiko's Point Of View**

"Dude. Why don't you help her," Sora said as I looked at them. They were all staring back at me, waiting for my answer.

"Why?" I asked, sounding like I didn't want to do that. And it's true too. I already do my share of work for Busu most of the time and I don't need to help Tsubame if I didn't have to.

"If you want to sweeten up to her and make her like you, then you should do it. The more nice things you do to her, the more she'd like you. It's first grade Yahiko," Riku said, crossing his arms. I sighed. I guess I didn't have a choice huh?

Getting out from my seat, I stood up to see where she was going as I searched throughout the crowded restaurant. A few seconds later, I saw her figure walk out the back door. I made my way out of the crowd and walked outside. The sunlight hit my eyes as I winced and use my hand as a shield from the bright sun. When my eyes was able to focus well enough, I saw Tsubame struggling to pull out the bucket of water by a well.

Walking up behind her, I reached out to grab the rope, but accidentally grabbed her hand. She looked up at me and blushed slightly. "Here, let me do it," I said as she stepped aside. The bucket wasn't too heavy, then again, I got good arms from all the training I do at the Kamiya Dojo. I held out the bucket towards her as she took it, but almost dropped the water.

"Er...I'll carry it for you..."

"No...It's okay. You already pulled it out for me."

But I didn't listen. I took the handle of the bucket as she pulled it towards her. We were tugging at it, insisting that we could handle it until I slipped on the wet grass under us and the cold water poured all over me, making me fall to the ground. To make things worst, the bucket landed on my head as Tsubame gasped.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked, kneeling by my side and helped me pull the bucket off.

"Yeah..." I muttered, rubbing my head. "Let me carry the water this time," I told her, shaking the water out of my hair.

So when I got the bucket full of water, we were walking side-by-side again slowly. "So...Have you thought about it?" I asked, starting the conversation.

She didn't answer for a little as she stopped in her tracks. "I have..."

"And...What do you say?"

She gave a small smile. "Sure."

My eyes brightened up at that moment and my heart lifted to the sky. "Really?" I choked out, then coughed. "Er, really?"

She giggled. "Yes. I mean, what do I have to lose?"

She walked a little bit away from me and to the doors of the Akabecko. I sighed. Maybe having a girlfriend isn't so bad. But deep in my heart, I knew that she'd lose in the end. We both will...


	4. Chapter Three: Learning Lines

**Memo:** Hi yaz! Well, I guess I got this chapter put up after all. Just to let you all know, I probably won't update until some time in July since I'm going on vacation! Yay! So count up the days until I get back. Lolz. Just kidding. But like I said, I won't be updating until July. And I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. But if you haven't reviewed yet, please do so I can see if I'm doing a good job or not. And I just want to know how you guys think of my story. So here's chapter three!

**Chapter Three: Learning Lines**

Three days had past since that 'Bucket' incident and after Tsubame accepted me to become her boyfriend. It still feels kind of weird having a girlfriend though. It's not like I have a thing with girls or anything, it's just that love isn't something that I can see myself doing. I'm still at the stage where I think kissing a girl is disgusting and making out isn't something I'll be doing soon enough. Then again, before Kaoru and Kenshin got married, I got annoyed on how blind they were that they couldn't see that they loved each other. Then I'd often wondered what it'll be like to have a girlfriend. Someone to hold, someone to kiss, someone to love. Heck. What am I kidding? I would never soften up for some girl just because I like her. And that's final.

Love to me is something that makes you obsessed with a girl, like how some people could get addicted to drugs and stuff. A girl that you have to do whatever she pleases to make her happy or else you'll both break up with each other and then your whole life will go down the drain. A thing that you fall for once and never do again. But is something that you'll never forget, and probably regret. Kenshin use to have a girlfriend before he met Kaoru, and he still thinks about her even though he already has a wife and kid. When Kenshin's girlfriend died, he said that it was very painful and almost made me afraid to even fall in love. Then again, when I see him with Kaoru, I can see that they're both happy with each other. Like they were meant for each other.

I looked over at Tsubame again from the wall near the detention room, which was straight across from where she was. She was still in the school grounds, practicing for the play, even if it's already 3:15 in the afternoon. School was done fifteen minutes ago, and I'm just waiting for Riku and Tidus to come out of detention. After all, what are friends for? Sora was already sleeping on the bench and I was leaning against the wall. I've noticed that I looked at Tsubame a lot lately and every time she looks at me, she blushes and say a small 'Hi'. Not that I don't like it or anything. I admit that she talks to me a little more at school now, but I still didn't get to know her as much as I wanted to. If I ever want her to kiss me, then I need some way for me to see the things that she likes and what she dislikes. After all, we still pretty much act the same, even if we are already a couple.

Then, a thought hit me. When I watched her practice her lines with some of the people from the Drama Club, I wondered if maybe we could practice together too. I mean, I don't want to end up doing Busu's house chores for a month and I really want to learn some new moves on the Hiten Mitsurugi. Plus, it'll let me learn more about Tsubame and possibly, she could kiss me since our play is coming up and all that. I know that she wants to do as good at the play as I do, so I'm positive that she wouldn't turn me down. At least, not that I think she will, unless she's busy or something.

Then, another thought hit me. If she does kiss me...Then this will be my first kiss! I suddenly gulped and tugged on my collar again. As much as I wanted to get this dare over with, I'm afraid what will happen after that. Kaoru once told me that a kiss can tell you if you really love a person or not. I just hope that Tsubame doesn't feel that way, or else it'll be harder for me to break up with her. But I'm also worried about my reaction. What will that make me feel? I already know that it might change me forever. And it probably will.

"Hey, what time is it?" Sora yawned as he sat up from the bench.

I looked at my wrist watch again. "Three twenty-one. Why?"

"Damn. They're still not out of that stupid detention yet?" Sora asked as I shook my head, "Figures. They probably have to stay in there for another ten minutes or so if they cause more trouble. So what have you been doing while I was sleeping. I mean, you've been pretty quiet lately."

"Mmm...Nothing. Just listening to you snore."

"Shut up! At least I don't snore as loud as you."

"Oh...I forgot to mention that you drool too."

Sora tackled me to the ground as we wrestled each other for a few minutes. That was until a teacher came and stopped us, giving us the usual lecture that fighting isn't allowed in school grounds and if she catches us doing that again, she'll put us in detention. Typical. All teachers tell you crap like that and they forget it all in the next day. Sora and I looked at each other as she continued ranting on about kids these days as she walked to the school parking lot. Then we both burst out laughing, joking around by saying how she probably says stuff like that all the way home and forgets about it as soon as she reaches the door to her house.

"So what have you really been doing huh?"

"I already told you. I didn't do anything."

"I bet you were looking at Tsubame huh?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"Because," Sora sat down on the bench again, looking at the small group nearby. "She and the Drama Club people are the only ones around beside me. And she is you girlfriend now, so I figure that you'd be watching her. You know, just to make sure she's not to close to other guys," he smirked and winked.

"What makes you an expert all of a sudden? And besides, I don't think Tsubame's the type of girl."

"Hey, at least I date girls. Unlike you Prince Charming. All you ever do is train, watch TV, eat, basketball, school, and video games. It's about time that you got a girlfriend."

"But she's not really my girlfriend. Don't forget, I'll have to dump her after she kisses me."

Sora had a knowing look in his eye as he turned to me. A look that read _I know you won't do that_. But he didn't say anything like that. Instead, he asked, "Aren't you part of the drama thing too?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Only because Busu and Kenshin bribed me."

"Then go practice with Tsubame. About the play I mean. And besides, the play suppose to have a kiss in it, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah...But..."

"Then it's settled!" He stood up. "Hey Tsubame..."

Tsubame turned her head to look at us as I sprinted towards Sora and took his arm.

"Hey! Chotto matte (Wait a minute)! I don't think-"

"Yahiko wants to come over to your house and practice lines with you. You know, for the play. I know you want to," Sora interuppted with a smirk and winked at her. She blushed slightly and looked at me. I sighed. I wasn't really planning on Sora asking for me, but I guess this works too.

"Yeah Tsubame. Is that all right with you?"

"Sure. No problem. You can come over after school since I don't have work tomorrow. I live close by the Akabecko, so you should be able to see my apartment. My room number is 132"

"Heh heh. Can't wait..." I rubbed the back of my head as she held her arm.

"All right! So Yahiko goes to Tsubame's tomorrow after school," Sora said with a huge smile on his face. "See you later Tsubame!" And with that, he dragged me back to the bench, just in time to see Riku and Tidus come out. "Man! What took you guys so long?" Sora asked as Riku and Tidus shrugged, giving knowing glances at each other. Obviously, they got in trouble again and had to stay more than they had to.

"It doesn't matter. But get this," Tidus said as we all huddled together to hear the secret. "Next week, they're gonna have a school dance and fiesta on Friday and this will be 'the party of the year' and the greatest thing that the school has done in the history of school. So I overheard the teachers saying that there'll be a lot of sweet rides and good music that 'kids like these days'. And they also said that you'll need a date to get in. So if we get the date, we get the ticket. It's this new school rule thing so the guys will be nicer to girls or something like that."

"And what do we do after?" I asked curiously.

"What else? Ditch them of course. As soon as we get in, we don't have to worry about anything else. The girls will understand that us guys need time for each other. And they'll probably be chatting away as usual like all girls do. It's no sweat," Riku answered.

"I like the idea. But the question is," Sora said. "Who are we going to take..."

"Well, we already know that Yahiko's taking Tsubame. Sora, you can take Misako. Tidus can take Keiko. And I'll take Yumi. That way, it'll be easier to ditch the girls since they're really close to each other. And as long as they look good, then we'll look good."

"Only one problem..." Tidus said as all our eyes snapped to him. "It's a formal dress. As in, kimonos and all that stuff. So I don't know about you guys, but I think we really need to buy some clothes like that."

"Yahiko's lucky because he lives in a dojo. It's part of being a sensei to wear those clothes if they're going to teach swordsmanship. It's traditional for the Kamiyas."

"Lucky..."

"Hey! Let's not forget that we still have a week. And I probably have to practice my lines with Tsubame that day if I want to learn that new move Kenshin's going to teach me. And not to mention that Kaoru promised she'll do all my chores if I do good on the play."

"But you have to come Yahiko. We don't want you to miss out. It'll be fun. And beside, I know Tsubame might go there if you will."

"And you know that...Why?"

"Because it's obvious that she's been crushing on you. She's a love sick puppy, willing to do anything for you. You got her in string man!"

"Mmm...Whatever. If she really loves me the way you say she does, then I guess I'll have to see that at the festival next week for myself."

* * *

"Hey. Glad you can make it Yahiko, come on in." she said as she stepped aside to let me in the apartment room. It was small, but enough for Tsubame's needs. It had a small kitchen with a kitchen table, a TV room with a window outside, and a bedroom with a bathroom. But she decorated it in her own way, with many stuffed animals on the windowsill and couch, posters in various places, a DVD and CD collection, stereos, computer, and all that stuff. So it wasn't like it was broken up or cheap or anything like that. It was actually kind of...Cool.

I took a seat next to a stuffed animal as she went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks. "So...Do you live here by yourself?" I asked.

"Kind of. Tae-san comes and visits me often. And so does Misako, Keiko, and Yumi. Other than that, I don't really have anyone else. And besides, Tae-san lives right next door to me, so it's not really a problem. I have everything I need right here. And the money I get from the Akabecko provides me with all these stuff I have. It just takes a while to earn it though."

"I see...So what ever happened to your parents?"

She came out from the kitchen, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry. You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"No. It's okay. I don't live with my parents anymore." She took a seat next to me, placing a tray of cookies down by the small table in front of us. "They went out for a drive. They said that they were coming back home from a party. It was raining hard outside, but they insisted that they didn't want to leave me. Tae-san was already taking care of me and she insisted that I was fine. Tae was an was an old family friend and they didn't want me to be a burden to her. So they drove on. Then..."

She stopped. Her voice began growing softer and it was obvious that she was hiding her tears.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked you..." I murmured quietly, putting my hand on her shoulder. But she continued on.

"They had a car crash. Two drunk teenagers were driving, they weren't paying attention. My dad tried to catch their attentions, but they didn't listen. No one survived the crash," she looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Ever since that night, Tae-san had been taking care of me here. I was probably around five when that happened."

"You were so young..."

"I know. But I learned to deal with it. After all, that's what you do."

"I never really got to know my parents. My mother died while giving birth to me and I was all my father had. But my father...He didn't want me. That selfish greedy man just threw me away when I was young. Things were hard on us and he left me in an orphanage when I was around seven. He said that I was annoying and told me that I'll have a good life here with all the other filthy orphans. It wasn't until I was around ten years old when Kenshin and Kaoru took me in. I never heard from my father since then."

I felt weird talking about my past with her. But then again, I felt really comfortable. After all these years, I finally have someone who will listen to me. I never told any of my friends, even if they knew I was adopted. But I never told them why. Talking to Tsubame felt great. I talk about my past and she listens. Probably because our pasts are similar since we both lost our parents. But inside, something told me that there was something more than that. I just didn't know what it was.

But before I could think of anything else, Tsubame suddenly hugged me. It seemed amazing how a shy girl could have this much courage to do something like this. But I thought that she probably got caught up in the moment. I was stunned as she broke away and looked at me. "I feel so sorry for you Yahiko...You've dealt with so much...Your father seemed like a horrible man to throw you away like that when you were just a little kid..."

"You tend to forget about it after a while. It's been so long ago, I guess it doesn't matter much anymore. Come on Tsubame. I want to do good on the play."

"Well...I guess we better get started huh?" she said, changing the subject. I nodded and flipped my script to the part where I first met Cinderella. "Okay. So you're a prince in disguise and you're trying to escape from all the boredom in the castle while I work outside my house. Then you get lost..." She looked at the paper then turned to me. "Want to start there?"

"Whatever..."

"Okay..." she sighed. "Excuse me sir. Are you lost?"

"Yes ma'am. Tell me where..." I stopped and looked at the script, making sure I was reading the script right. "You're beautiful...? I think whoever wrote this forgot to add a line here..."

"No," she giggled. "You suppose to be stunned by my beauty."

"Your beauty...Or Cinderella's beauty?"

She giggled again and that brought a small smile on my face. It's pretty rare to see Tsubame smile since she's always alone. Let alone laugh. But at that moment, it felt really good hearing her do that. Knowing that I, Myoujin Yahiko, finally accomplished making Tsubame laugh is one of the greatest feelings in the world.

"What are you staring at Yahiko?"

I slowly came back to reality at the sound of her voice. How stupid I must have looked like, smiling and staring at her. "You have a really cute smile..." I admitted softly and turned my head, trying to hide the blush that was coming up. I was surprised to hear her giggle.

"Hee hee. And you look cute when you blush."

My cheeks burned when she said that as she laughed at my expression. Blushing was something I rarely did, but I didn't really care. I knew that she wasn't going to tease me when I do that, unlike everyone else I know. In fact, she said that I look cute when I did that. Hearing that compliment made me smile as another thought hit me. If this is what having a girlfriend feels like, then I guess it's not that bad after all...


	5. Chapter Four: Memories

**Memo:** Hi yaz! I'd really like to thank those who have review my story and gave me excellent advice and reveiws. I'm glad that there are people out there who enjoy reading my story and I'm glad to know that my internet is working again and I'll finally be able to put up the next few chapters eventually. Remember that I'm re-editing the chapters.

**Chapter Four: Memories**

Two days had past since I started practicing learning lines with Tsubame. Let me tell ya, it was a big help. Tsubame was really good with her lines and even helped me out too. It also was a great advantage because we both had the lead roles and I'd rather practice with Tsubame then I would with Busu. Speaking of that hag, she's been bugging me more than usual lately. I swear, as soon as I came home after Tsubame's, she'd ask me what I was doing and if I was with that girl again. If I didn't know any better, she probably has people spying on me during school hours or something. After all, she did that more than once before. Then again, it explains a lot about the teachers eyeing on me. But for once, it wasn't the teachers fault. It was that little brother of mine, Kenji, who said that he saw me going to a girl's house. Kenshin and Kaoru took it lightly though, but they've kept on teasing me about my new girlfriend, no matter how many times I tell them that it's for school.

The guys and I still want to put that festival plan in motion, and the festival just happens to be three days away. Sora and Tidus got it off pretty easily and already have their dates. Riku on the other hand had a little trouble with his date since she's been acting as if he's a criminal or something. Girls, so hard to understand sometimes. Most of the girls would be more than happy to date a guy like Riku, but Yumi was a different story. The girl wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. She only dated him because her friends are dating his friends, at least for the night of the festival. Other than that, they both refuse to even talk to each other. Suddenly, a hand waved in front of my face.

"Helloo...Earth to Myoujin Yahiko. Come in Yahiko..." Tidus said as I looked up at him. A few people glared our direction as the librarian told us to quiet down. Yep, we're at the library. Only because that stupid Literature teacher of mine forces us to read here. But me and the guys weren't even close to reading. Riku had his legs up on the table, winking at some giggly girls nearby, Sora was trying to balance a pencil on his nose, and Tidus was trying to get me out of my daze state. "Dude, what's up? All you've been doing lately was space out."

"That's because he has her in his mind."

I turned to Riku. "Who's her?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Yahiko. Her..." He jerked his head towards Tsubame, who was reading her book with her legs up on another chair.

"She's not in my mind. I don't even like her. The only thing that's in my mind is that stupid play."

"Riiight...Well, didn't you say that you still need to practice your lines. You know, so that you could learn that new Hiten Mitsurugi move?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah...But I have to do good on the play."

"Ask Tsubame. She's Cinderella. You could use her as a study buddy until the play's done, get the kiss, and all your troubles will be gone. You won't have to deal with her anymore. If you make it through the play, you'll get that Yu-Gi-Oh card, learn two new moves, and you don't have to do house chores for a whole month," Sora suggested as I thought about that idea. It sounded brilliant. I'll win, Riku will lose, and I'll be happy.

"Speaking of Tsubame...Here she comes now..." Tidus whispered as we all looked over her. He was right. She put down her book and was walking towards our table. I quickly opened my book and pretended to read as the others watched with amusement. I could feel their eyes dancing with mischeif.

"Ohayo (Hi/Hello) Yahiko."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked casually. I could hear Sora and Tidus snicker as I mentally glared at their direction.

"Um...So...Are you gonna come over at my house again today?" She asked quietly, brushing her feet against the floor as she looked down. I heard Riku cough to hide his laughter as the table became quiet. Tsubame didn't seem to even notice anyone but me as I sweatdropped.

"Uh...Sure...Why not?" I forced a smile. Either way, I know the guys would make me even if I didn't want to. And trust me, I didn't want to. She nodded and was about to leave when Riku called out her name.

"Hey, wait Tsubame. The guys and I are going to this skating rink. Serina and her crew are gonna be there, but Yahiko doesn't have a date. And you know, since your his girl now..."

She stared at him for a few minutes, her face was expressionless at the sound of Serina's name. "Sure. I'll go."

"Awesome. It'll be on Saturday, after the carnival. Bring your roller skates all right?"

She nodded once again and left without another word. I turned towards Sora, who gave me a huge cocky grin. "I really hate you Riku...I really hate you..."

**

* * *

**

_Great. Aren't you smart Tsubame...You accepted a date with Serina and her crew and you don't even know how to roller skate. And don't forget, Yahiko's gonna be there...Argh... _Tsubame sighed and sat down again, putting her legs up on the empty chair. Opening to the page she was previously on, she tried to read the book. But it was no use. She was up to the kissing part of the story and Yahiko filled her mind. When the author described the kiss, it was always her and Yahiko that were the ones that were kissing in her mind. She didn't know why she felt like this, but she just did. That day when Yahiko came over to her house, it was much more than she expected. He was cute when he acted nervous around her, which was probably every time that she was with him, he was really funny and knew the best way to make her laugh, and she hardly laughs as much as she did with Yahiko unless it was someone close to her that made her laugh. In fact, she'd hardly laugh like that when someone she hardly knew was actually in her house. What made Yahiko so different?

When Yahiko talked about his past, she knew that he probably never really talked about it with anyone else before. He almost cried, and she almost cried for him. It's sad to lose someone so young, but he still acted as if he didn't have a single care in the world, despite his past. He's always that trouble making, charming, funny, outgoing guy that she knew since second grade. In fact, she could still remember how she had her first encounter with Yahiko and how they first really met. It seemed funny because after three years, she barely even knew his name since they both were in different classes until fifth grade. That's how it all began. Back when they were only eleven years old...

* * *

"No! Busu, let go of me!" a boy cried as a mother dragged him towards the school. Young Tsubame watched as the boy and the mother fought with each other. Who would've known that the great Yahiko would hate school so much? She knew him from one of her guy friends, who was spending his last year here. He and Yahiko would play basketball with each other and hang out. Doing what guys do. She giggled slightly at the sight, but she didn't bother to walk up and say hi to him...At least not yet. It was the first day of school and everyone was busy talking to each other about their summer vacation.

"Now kids. Listen up. You all will be getting a piece of candy from this bag with a person's name in it. And I want you all to get a piece of paper and a pen and write down some things about them. What their favorite sport is, how many siblings they have, what their favorite food is. Those kind of things. When your done, you say your interview in front of the class and give the candy to that person."

Tsubame reached into the plastic bag for the candy and saw the word 'Yahiko' written on it. She looked up at the boy, who's legs were up on the desk and arms were crossed. She had to admit, she thought he was pretty cute, but she didn't crush on him. Though, Misako probably would. Soon, the room scattered as everyone started interviewing with each other. Tsubame sighed, getting ready to stand up when her friend Keiko held her down. "Hold on Tsubame. I have to interview you first..."

After the interview she looked up at Yahiko again. He was sitting near the front, and she was near the back. Deciding to get it over with, she walked up to his desk. "What's your name?" she asked from behind him as he took once glance at her.

"Aw great...You have me..." he groaned as she slanted her eyes slightly as she walked in front of him and used his desk to write while he moved his feet back to the ground. _Looks like he isn't as nice as __I thought he was_... She thought, shaking her head and understanding why people say 'Looks can be Deceiving'. He looked up at her and stared at her for a moment. "You **_do_** know my name...Right?"

"Course I do!" she said as she looked down at his nametag. (Evil Shorty: Ha ha. Just like me and my first crush. Lolz. By the way, this part all pretty much happened to me ). She heard Yahiko sigh again as he patiently waited for her to finish. As soon as she finished, he quickly told her the things she needed quickly.

"Hey Yahiko! Yumi got me and I got Yumi! Isn't that funny?" Haru suddenly said as the two both looked up to him. Tsubame smiled at her two friends. Haru was her guy friend for a while and was her only friend when she first came into this school until she met Keiko, Misako, and Yumi. After she met them, she didn't really get to hang out as much with Haru as she use to because he had his own group of friends too.

"Lucky...She got me..." Yahiko pointed towards Tsubame, sounding as if he'd rather be with someone else.

"Really?" Yay Tsubame!" Haru flashed a smile and clapped his hands. Yahiko gave a WTF (What the f...) look as Tsubame blushed slightly. Yahiko looked surprise that his best friend treated a girl he hardly knew so childish. (Evil Shorty: Yep. I have a friend like that name Michael and the guy I liked was Jasper. He and Michael were best friends and I was friends with Michael for a while but then I started hanging out with my friends so I didn't really get to know Jasper. Weird huh?)

"Everyone to your seats!" the teacher suddenly said as Tsubame quickly made the finishing touches. Sprinting over to her seat, she sat down and watched as a few people read their interviews. Then, Keiko and Tsubame stood up as Keiko started reading things about her. When she was done, Yahiko stood by Tsubame's side as she read things about him. When she was done, she turned to give him his candy, but instead of getting a hold on the candy, he grabbed her hand. The whole room seemed to freeze as he held his hand in hers for a couple of seconds before getting the candy. She was surprised on how smooth his hand was in hers for someone so rough and mean. She walked to her seat, trying to get it off her mind. But ever since that day, she knew he was different. He didn't treat her like guys would normally do. Usually, they'd be super nice to her or they wouldn't talk to her at all. But Yahiko would always be the one that made a cruel remark to her face, but never mean enough to make her cry, always tease her around in a playful way, and was the only guy next to Haru who treated her like a friend...In a weird sort of way. Misako always said that it was his way in showing that he likes her and then she knew that looks really can be deceiving...

* * *

"Hello? Tsubame? Wake up!" Yumi said, shaking her friend violently. Tsubame rose her head and found herself asleep. She blinked in surprise, focusing her eyes on the room around her. It took a couple of minutes to realize that she actually fell asleep for a few minutes.

"Tsubame, are you okay? You seem pretty tired," Keiko said with concern.

"I'm fine...I'm just a little sleepy...That's it..." she yawned as she turned towards Misako. "Why did you wake me up? Besides the fact that I could get in trouble for sleeping during reading time with the teacher. I mean, you shook me pretty hard..." She rubbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't wake up...And I heard Yahiko and his friends talking earlier before you asked Yahiko about practicing lines at your house..."

"Oh...Wait...You were spying on me?"

"No! Tsubame, don't take it like that! You see, I was gonna check out a book and then I heard Yahiko and the guys talking. Yahiko's friends were teasing him because he was spacing out lately and they thought the reason he was doing that was because of you. But then he said that it was the play that was on his mind and he didn't even like you. Then Sora said something like, 'If you practice lines with Tsubame and do good in the play, you'd get the Yu-Gi-Oh card, learn two moves, and don't have to do house chores for a month if she kisses you'. Don't you see Tsubame? They're using you! If you kiss Yahiko and continue to help him, he'll be able to get all those things. He doesn't really like you. He lied to you!"

"He...He wouldn't do that..." Tsubame said, shaking her head. Her voice was filled with pain and she tried to force the tears that were coming out. "He's not like his friends. I don't think he'd go that low..."

"Face it girl. I heard it with my own ears. I'm sorry Tsubame, but it's the truth. Who are you gonna believe anyway? Me, or some jerk that's using you for a play?" Yumi asked as Tsubame's thoughts raced. _Yahiko lied to me? After I told him about my past? After I trusted him? He's using me?_

She couldn't take it any longer as the tears started to come out. She wiped her eyes, determined not to let anyone else see, but she soon felt Misako put an arm around her friend comfortable and Keiko pat her back. She knew that there was only one thing left to do...She can't let Yahiko kiss her...And she can't fall in love with him...No matter what he does...

* * *

**Yahiko's Point of View**

I knocked on the door to Tsubame's apartment room and waited patiently for her to open. Today it seemed like she was trying to avoid me because every time I try to talk to her, she'd move away and stuff like that. I really wanted to know what was going on with her and then practice lines with her. I held the line sheet in my hand and knocked one last time. After waiting for a couple of minutes, I leaned against the wall and close my eyes. _What's taking her so long? She doesn't usually do this...Does she? No...Last time she didn't. Maybe she's not home..._

I was ready to leave until I heard the door open. In front of me was Tsubame who stared at me for a couple of seconds before closing the door. "Hey! Tsubame! Let me in! I thought we were gonna practice lines again!" I shouted as I banged on the door. She didn't answer. I sighed and leaned against the door. "Please Tsubame? I need to talk to you..."

After what seemed like hours, Tsubame finally opened the door and let me in. I flashed her a smile as I went over to sit on the couch. It looked exactly how it did a couple of days ago. "So what did you want to talk about?" Tsubame asked quietly and leaned against the kitchen counter. I turned around to face her, surprise that she didn't sit next to me like last time.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you're all right. It looked like something was troubling you."

"And why would you care?"

I stood up. "Tsubame, how could you ask that? You know that I like you. Why wouldn't I?"

"Why do you like me? Please answer that...And be honest..."

"Tsubame, I thought I told you before. You're really pretty...And nice...And...I just do okay?"

"You're not just using me...For the play?"

"What! Who told you that?" I asked, finding myself walking closer to her. I was soon inches away from her, but I didn't move back. I tried to read her expression, but she kept lowered her head to the floor.

"Yumi accidentally overheard you say that you didn't really like me..."

I froze and glared down at her, but my expression quickly changed as I sensed the pain in her heart. I put my hand under her chin and tilted her head towards mine. I can see in her eyes that she was trying to hold back the tears as she looked at me hopefully. Hoping that Yumi was wrong. But I knew that I'd have to lie to her again. But when will these chains of lies end?

"Tsubame...I really do like you...You know that. Yumi probably had a misunderstanding. I'm not that kind of person. Honest," I brought my lips towards hers as my hand slid to the back of her neck. Our lips only brushed once when my cell phone rang. I groaned slightly in annoyance as I saw that it was my dear mother who was calling me.

"What do you want Busu?" I snapped.

"Yahiko! Where are you? You're suppose to come back here for training remember?"

"I'm working on a play you old hag! Call me later!"

And with that, I turned off my phone, making sure she won't call me again. Can't you see how much I love that woman?

Tsubame blinked at me in confusion as I looked over at her and rubbed the back of my neck while flashing a nervous smile. "Sorry. That was my mom. She said I have to go back home for training."

"Training? For what?"

"Swordsmanship. I'm kind of like training to become the assistant master and I kinda help Kaoru teach younger kids during the weekend sometimes. I'm not really an assistant master yet, but Kaoru's teaching me a few advanced moves. That's why she wants me home."

"Oh...Maybe I can watch you someday..." she smiled sweetly.

I grinned back. "Yeah. I'd like that."

My heart lightened up when I saw her smile, which automatically made me smile back. Maybe she wasn't so mad after all. I just need to be careful when I say I don't like her. Isn't it funny how a simple smile could make your day? I think it's funny. Because at that moment, I truly meant what I said to her. I really like her.


	6. Chapter Five: Seeing Angels

**Memo:** I'm so sorry for the late update. I kind of had writer's block and I'm working my butt off three other stories that I have to complete or else a lot of evil fans are gonna get my head. Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Now here's the fifth chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Seeing Angels**

"Why won't you just tell me now?" I asked Tsubame, growing slightly impatient. She gave me a knowing look as she took my hand and lead me further down the hall where no one could hear us. I sighed and allowed her to drag me, half anxious of what she's hiding from me. It was an hour ago when she told me to meet her in the hall and what do I get? Being dragged around by another woman. I already get enough from Kaoru as it is. Hopefully Tsubame won't be the same.

"All right. Remember when you guys asked me to go roller blading with you guys after the festival?" she asked shyly as I nodded my head, waiting for her to continue. "Well...I don't think I can go..."

"What! Why? I mean, it wouldn't be as fun without you. Remember: I don't have a date. So I'm counting on you."

"I know...But..."

"But what? Tae doesn't allow you to go out on dates?"

"No...It's nothing like that..." she blushed.

"Then what is it? What could you be possibly doing on a Saturday that can keep you from doing this?"

Her cheeks grew slightly redder as she looked me in the eye. "I can't skate..." she muttered quietly.

I paused and blinked, trying to get it all in. "Oh...I see..."

"I'm really sorry Yahiko. If I could, I'd go. But...Well, you know..."

"No problem. I'll teach you."

"Really?"

Damn. So much for my after school TV time.

"Of course. You can come meet me by the cherry blossom fields later. I'll be waiting for you," I said and waved to her just as the bell rang. She smiled and thank me by giving me a big hug. I could feel my cheeks burn slightly and I looked away from her once she let go. She was laughing again...Damn her...

* * *

"Why must I do this again?" I asked for about the hundredth time that day as she gave me a knowing look as she put on the skates. Slipping off her sneakers, she slid into the in-line skates and strapped on her helmet and pads.

"Because...It was your idea...You don't have to do this if you don't wanna..." she said slowly getting up from the floor, making sure she won't fall. "Besides, you said it yourself. If I don't learn how to skate soon, you might not have a date for that roller blading thing we're going to."

She had a point. In fact, that was the reason why I mentioned it in the first place. Skating to me is as easy as walking. Probably because I've ridden skateboards, bikes, scooters, and roller skates numerous times before with the other guys. And it's one of my favorite things to do over the weekend when the guys and I aren't pulling any pranks on anyone at the moment. But there was also something else that made me mention this. I don't know why, but when I suggested this, I felt like I wanted to be with Tsubame. I wanted to spend more time with her.

"Well...Do you have any idea how to skate?" I asked.

"Sort of..." she admitted as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay then. Let's see what you got."

She started off in a good start as she skated towards me, but before she could, she lost her balance and fell flat on her face. I sweatdropped, thinking there'll be a lot of work to do today. "All right. You just really need to work on your balance and speed. Sora and the other guys are pretty good skaters and you'll be holding us down if we keep waiting for you to catch up..."

She gave me a face that looked as if she was gonna take that as an insult. But before she could say anything I held out my hand as her expression changed into a confused one. "Here. I'll help you. Just...Take my hand..." I said as she stared at my hand doubtfully. I knew something was filling her mind as she stared. "What's wrong Tsubame?"

"Nothing..."

"Why? You don't trust me?" At that question I even began having doubt on myself. I've lied to her so many times. And I've lied to my friends more than once. It hurts my pride to do that since the last time I lied got me into big trouble (Evil Shorty: You know...That one episode when he took Kenshin's sakabatou/reverse blade sword).

But to my surprise, she took my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. "Of course I do Yahiko-chan."

My face literally turned blue. _Did she just call me little Yahiko?_ But she didn't seem to notice as she took my other hand. I tried to forget all about it, though the word little kept on popping in my mind. I lead her through the side walks of the cherry blossom fields. And it seems like she was doing fine, that was, until I tripped.

I don't know how, I think that I tripped over a rock or something, but the next thing I knew, my back fell in contact with the side walk. And a second later, something heavy fell on me as I groaned in pain. I opened on eye and saw that Tsubame was lying on top of me, her head resting against the side of my neck as she slowly got off me.

"Oh...Yahiko. I'm so sorry..." she gasped, her cheeks turning instantly red. My cheeks turned red as well as I turned my head away as she got up. A few seconds later, I thought that she finally got off, but I was wrong. She, once again, fell. But this time, her lips almost landed on mine. We started at each other for a while, or at least, what seemed like forever.

She looked just like an angel falling down on me. How the afternoon sunlight made her body glow and became a background. How her eyes shine under the sun and her cheeks had a faint pink color in them. How her pouted lips almost touched mine. I couldn't even move, not because she was on top of me, but because I was surprised at how...How beautiful she looked like right then. She suddenly sat bolt straight up and jumped away from me.

"Yahiko. I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz..." she said, hiding her nervousness with a laugh. I grinned and sat up. Offering my hand to her again, but she then fell again, bringing me on top of her this time. But before I could say anything or even move, I heard a very...Very scary voice behind me...

"**MYOUJIN YAHIKO! I KNEW I'D FIND YOU HERE!**"

I slowly turned my head to come face-to-face with no one other than pure evil herself. Himura Kaoru. Otherwise known as the assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin. She really looked mad at me this time. Not only because I told her that I was going to watch her son this afternoon after school and actually do the house chores today. But because I just happened to be on top of Tsubame. I jumped off her and felt my cheeks turn bright red.

"No! Kaoru! This isn't what it looks like!" I protested, but she held up her hand. Otherwise, telling me to shut up and let her speak.

"Yahiko. How could you do this to her? Isn't she that lovely waitress from the Akabecko? I'm very disappointed in you Yahiko."

"Kaoru...Please...Let me explain!"

"I've seen enough Yahiko..." she said, about to walk off. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, pulling it slightly. _How am I gonna explain **this** to Kenshin?_

But then, I heard a soft voice call out her name. "Wait...Kaoru..."

It was Tsubame and I watch her slowly get up to talk to her. Kaoru turned to see who called out her name and faced the younger girl. "Kaoru, this isn't what it looks like. Yahiko offered to teach me how to roller blade so I could join him and his friends on Saturday. But, I guess I couldn't help but keep on falling..." she explained in a polite tone as she blushed slightly. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Kaoru's expression soften.

"Well...That's unusual for Yahiko to just help out a young girl like you all of a sudden..." she trailed off and looked at the two of us. Then she smiled. "All right, all right. If this is what you guys are really doing, then I'm sorry for yelling at you guys earlier. Just be back before dinner all right Yahiko? I'm cooking!"

I made a disgusted look behind her back at the thought of her cooking. But as soon as she was gone, I turned to Tsubame and smiled at her. "Thanks..."

"No problem..."

* * *

_It was dark. All I felt an eerie loneliness and guilt wash over my body as I searched for a familiar face in this void. Emptiness surrounded around me as I looked over my shoulder to see if anyone was behind me. No one was. As I looked forward again, I saw that I was in the empty hallways at school as I stepped cautiously in the center. My heart was racing in fear and I could feel my pulse pounding in my ear as I stepped closer and closer to a door right in front of me. An energy seemed to grow stronger as I was in front of the door. Hesitantly, I opened it and peered inside. There was a flash of light and I was suddenly in Tsubame's apartment._

_Nothing looked out of the ordinary, except in the middle of the room where a beautiful girl was standing with her back faced towards me. She had a silky white dress that looked slightly big on her because it was slightly off her shoulder and showed her back and majestic feathered wings on her bare back as my mouth dropped to the floor. She looked beautiful...Almost like an angel standing before my eyes as I blinked to make sure that I was looking at the real thing. It, of course, felt real. But that wasn't what surprised me the most._

_Slowly, the angel turned to face me. She had a mask on her bright, chestnut brown eyes that looked as if it was crying. It took me a moment to realize that angel was actually Tsubame. And she was crying. She fully faced me, a fist resting against her chest, and saw that she looked...Like a whole different person._

_"Tsubame...Why are you crying...?" I heard myself ask._

_"Yahiko! How could you betray me!" she screamed, crying harder._

_I didn't understand. I looked down and saw myself wearing a red England prince uniform and black pants. I was also wearing a red mask that looked a lot like Tsubame's white one. There was a light shining above me as I winced slightly. We just suddenly went on stage and it was completely empty beside me and Tsubame. But even if it was, I could feel people staring at me as I looked around. There was no one else. I turned to Tsubame and reached out a hand to touch her, but she seemed too far away._

_"Tsubame...I..."_

_Her hair was covering her sad face and it seemed like she was getting smaller and smaller as if I was running backwards and leaving her alone in the distance. But the final words she said to me were the words that broke my heart apart._

_"I hate you..."_

* * *

I gasped and sat bold straight up on my bed, panting as if I ran a thousand miles. Cold sweat was dripping down my forehead as I looked around and discovered that I was only in my room. My alarm clock flashed 4:57 p.m. and it still seemed really dark outside. Slowly, I lowered myself back on the bed and rest my head against the pillow. _I can't believe that was all just a dream...It felt so real..._ I thought as I stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but think of Tsubame and what that dream could possibly mean. My breathing slowly became regular again and I seemed to have trouble sleeping again. I knew that Kaoru and Kenji were probably fast asleep still. But to my surprise, I heard the door open and Kenshin came inside with a yawn.

"Are you all right Yahiko? I heard you whimpering in your sleep..." he yawned as he rubbed his eye, his hand still on the doorknob as I sat up on the bed. The blanket fell from my bare chest, down the my waist.

"I'm fine Kenshin. I just had a bad dream, that's all. You should go to sleep..." I murmured as Kenshin blinked a couple of times to focus his eye sight.

"You don't wanna talk about it?" he asked in a drowsy voice as I nodded my head.

"No, it's okay. Just go to sleep. I know you're tired..." I said quietly as he nodded.

"Okay. You should get some sleep too, that you do. After all..Isn't tomorrow that festival?" he asked as my eyes widened slightly.

"The festival! I forgot all about it!" I shouted as I jumped off my bed and ran towards my calendar across the room with a picture of a red sports car, tripping on random objects as I did. Trying to read the date in the dark, I saw that tomorrow really was the day of the festival. Excitement bubbled inside me as I anxiously wondered what they were gonna do at the festival this year. Every year was a little different since every year, another person chooses the games and events and stuff.

Kenshin laughed. "Well, then. I guess you better try to get a good night sleep then. It's only about five o' clock and school doesn't start in three more hours. And you still need to get that outfit am I correct?"

I nodded and jumped back to bed, knowing that it'll be impossible to get a good three hour sleep if I wanted to. The festival was almost here and every student at school would probably be eager to know what's going to happen. And there was going to be a lot of unexpected things that were going to happen...


	7. Chapter Six: A Dangerous Shopping Spree

**Memo:** I'm so sorry for the late update...Again. I finally finished changing the story a little so it should make more sense. Thanks again for all those who've read and reviewed my story. I'm glad to know that there are some people around here who enjoy reading my writing. I think I'm starting to get the hang of this, but then again, that's what I thought last time to...Heh heh. Well, hopefully after this chapter I'll know what I'm doing. Speaking of that, here's the sixth chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Dangerous Shopping Spree**

"Do I really have to do this?" I groaned as Tsubame held my hand and lead me towards the place she was taking me. The place that every girl loves to spend hours shopping and a place where us guys get dragged along. This certain place is called the mall. Not that I have anything against it, I mean, I admit that I like going there once in a while. Just to trash it of course...And maybe get a few nice things too. But I never would've guessed a couple of weeks ago that I'd have a girlfriend who'll drag me to the mall the day before the huge festival.

"Of course you do Yahiko-chan. I told you before, we both don't have anything to wear, so we might as well but something together. And besides, Misako said that we should get something that matches...But we don't have to if you don't want to," she laughed, after seeing the expression in my face. It was hard to believe that it was just a couple of hours ago when I asked her if she wanted to go to the festival with me, and now, I'm already shopping with her and I didn't need to buy clothes that need to match with hers.

"Good...And can you please not call me **_Little_** Yahiko?" I asked, looking around to make sure that no one heard her call me that. I already knew that if anyone found out, I'd never hear the end of it. But then again, the way she says it kinda sounds cute in a way. _What are you thinking Yahiko? Of course it's not cute you baka!_ I growled under my breath when I realized that she didn't even hear me. She gasped as she looked at a dress store full of beautiful traditional kimonos and other unique and beautiful dresses. _How I despise it all..._ I looked from the dresses to Tsubame, who's eyes instantly lit up, making me smile a little.

"Umm...Yahiko? If you don't want to go in here, you don't have to. I'll just pick a dress and I'll meet you here in about an hour okay?" she said as I nodded my head, thankful that she didn't drag me into that store. I was already walking off when she said, "Why don't you buy something formal to wear too and we can show each other's thing later?"

I groaned. Every school festival always comes with a catch if it's this good. I guess I had no choice but to look around and see if there were anything good enough to wear. After all, I wanted something nice, but not too nice so that it will impress other girls than Tsubame. Then again, that'd be a hard thing to do because most of the girls at the school agreed that I'd look good on anything. I casually walked around the stores and looked for something that would look good on me and be appropriate for the school festival. Something cool that will also impress the guys but something that won't attract too much attention. Finally, I found it.

A dark blue gi and an almost black colored hakama that matches perfectly together and with a small black dragon with red eyes on the side of the gi. It looked awesome and was totally perfect...Except for one thing. It probably was more yen than I have with me right now. I sighed and reached into my pockets.

Empty.

It caused **a lot** more yen than I have with me right now.

How am I supposed to get the money for that thing? I know that I could always ask Tsubame, but I didn't really want to. One thing is the danger of walking inside that store she just went too. That girly evil place. And if I ever want that kiss from her, I might as well make an impression on her. And asking for money isn't the best way to impress a girl.

"Yahiko? Is that you?" a voice said from behind me as I slowly turned around to come face to face with Megumi Takani, Sanosuke Sagara, and Misao Makimachi. Megumi was a doctor and Sanosuke's girlfriend. Sanosuke was a really good family friend of ours and often came over to visit us...And mostly because of the free food. And Misao was kind of like a sister to me and an old family friend from Kanto.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Sanosuke _willingly_ offered to come shopping with us," Megumi said with a content smile on her face as Sano gave her the stare of doom. I noticed that he had several shopping bags in his arms while Misao and Megumi didn't even seem to see him struggling under the weight of the bags. The only things they held were their purses.

"Why is Misao with you two?" I asked out of curiosity. Misao isn't the type to buy everything she sees like Megumi and Kaoru. She gave me a smirk.

"Well, Sanosuke owes me money so he could buy some stuff at the mall and I was thinking that I should go out and look around a little. And I just happened to notice Megumi and the man that owes me money at the entrance of the mall. So I thought, I might as well go shopping with them for a little while Sano pays for everything."

"Sano's paying for everything?" I asked in surprised as I looked at the man, blinking. I couldn't believe my ears. Sano was always broke because he loves gambling. Sometimes he doesn't even pay for food at some of the restaurants around town. "How...How did you-"

"Get the money?" Sano said with a proud smile. "I won a bet last night and won a lot of yen! Isn't that great? I'm finally rich!"

Then, an idea popped in my head. "Hey Sano...Since you're rich, you wouldn't mind buying something for me would ya?" I asked casually as he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want Yahiko?"

"Okay, here's the deal..." I said, grabbing Sano and pulled him away from the girls who were looking at me curiously as Sano dropped the bags. Once I took him to the other side of the store and made sure that everyone I knew wasn't around, I started tell him, "Okay. I'm here with this girl-"

"Ooh...You have a girlfriend Yahiko? Well, it's about time you hung out with a girl your own age. Not that Kaoru's bad or anything, and I know that a lot of girls like you. So, how far did you get with her? Did you guys get your first kiss yet? C'mon, man. Let me in with good details."

"No, no. It's nothing like that. I'm just doing her a favor. Anyway, there's a festival coming up and I really need the money to buy an outfit. It's a formal one you see and-"

"And you want to impress the girl so you want some money to buy the clothes and use the extra to buy gifts and stuff for her, right?"

"I...Umm..."

I can't believe it, but Sano was right. I needed the money to buy the outfit and I was gonna ask him if I could have a few more so I could play some games at the festival. But when he said to use the money to buy some gifts for her, my heart lifted slightly as if that was what I wanted to do all along. _Yahiko you baka! You can't do that! It'll seem as if you really do like her. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Suddenly, Sano put some yen in front of my face. It was more than enough to buy the outfit. I grinned and took the money gratefully. "Arigatou (Thank you). You're the best."

"No problem. But you owe me."

"Okay. I'll give you the money later."

"No. It's not the money I want from you Yahiko. I just wanna know who this 'girl' is..." he said with mischief dancing in his eyes. Suddenly, I heard giggling behind me as I turned to see Misao and Megumi standing behind me. I glared at Sano and knew by the look of his face that he knew they were there all along. God I hate myself.

I sighed. "Fine...Her name is Tsubame Sanjo. But it's not like we're going out or anything. We're just friends..."

"Hey, isn't she that waitress who works at the Akabecko?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah! Oooh...Looks like Yahiko has a little crush on a certain waitress..." Misao grinned widely and nudged my ribs. I gave her a stare of doom.

"I told you already, WE'RE JUST **FRIENDS**!" I shouted loudly as a few people nearby looked over at me with interest. But I gave a low, dangerous growl that warned them to back off, which, thankfully, the did. But before Megumi tried to talk me into the whole 'Don't break her heart' and 'How to become a better boyfriend' talk and before Misao or Sanosuke teased me again, I heard someone call my name.

Well, at first I was glad someone did so that I won't be trapped with these three, but as soon as I realized who called me, I felt like I just wanted to run away from the mall. "Oh no..."

"Come on Yahiko! I think I found a great outfit...Actually two...So you have to tell me which one looks the best!" she said as she took my arm and started pulling me towards the store. I wanted to be released from her grip because we were just a few feet away from that store, but once I did that, those three will probably torture me again. So it looked like I had no choice. _How bad could a store be?_

When I got there, however, there were a lot of girly merchandises, giggly girls all laughing and pointing at me, and a few other guys who seemed to be dragged in this store as well. This is almost as bad as a beauty salon, only worst. It had a beauty salon, make-up stores, dresses...You name it. The total paradise for those girly girls all in one store. It's torture...

I was too busy looking around the evil place that I didn't notice that we actually stopped. Tsubame looked at me curiously and laughed at my expression. "Don't worry Yahiko-chan. It's not as bad as you think it is. Misako, Keiko, Yumi, and I come here at these kinds of places all the time. Misako said this is one of the best places to find really nice kimonos for the festival."

"Well...You're girls..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing...It's just that I'm a guy and I'm not really into those kinds of stuff..." I said truthfully while glaring at a couple of girls who were staring at me with adoring eyes. In their hands were tons of dresses and clothes.

"Oh I see. Don't worry, it'll be quick. Just wait for me here and I'll go put on a kimono."

And with that, she took a few kimonos and went straight to the waiting room. Can you believe it? She left me here, all alone, surrounded in a place that should have a big sign that says **GIRLS ONLY; BOYS ENTER IF YOU DARE** or something like that. Not to mention that a few of those girls nearby were really starting to creep me out as they started whispering things to one another while shifting glances towards me. Creepy.

Suddenly, Tsubame finally came out in a soft pink kimono and a red ribbon around her waist. The design had white flowers at the side and to be honest, the kimono looked a little too big on her. One of the sleeve of her kimono was slipping slightly off her shoulder. "Well, this is the first one. But I think it's a little too big, but it still looks really pretty. Umm...Yahiko? Yahiko!" she called as she came right in front of me, as I came back to reality. "Yahiko, what are you staring at?"

"I-It's nothing..." I blushed and looked away. I can't believe that she caught me looking at her bare shoulder. But I was glad that it didn't slip all the way or else we'd have problems. But as I looked the other way, I just happened to look at those annoying girls who were now waving and winking at me. Then, one of them came up towards me.

"Hi...My name is Jaylin. What's yours, Cutie?" she asked in a giggly voice. I blinked at her and raised an eyebrow. I tell ya, some girls are really strange these days.

"None of your business...Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ooh...You're the mysterious type. Playing hard-to-get eh? We'll see about that..."

"Look lady, I don't know what you're talking abo-"

But I didn't even get a chance to finish talking as she squeezed my arm in a tight grip and puckered her lips, coming close to me. I roughly shook her off, narrowly missing getting kissed on the cheek. "What the hell do you think you're doing? I don't even know you!"

"Then let's get together and talk about _us_..." she said with a giggle.

"Yahiko!"

I let out a sigh and saw Tsubame out with her next outfit, which was a dark blue kimono and a darker blue ribbon tied around her waist and a light blue strip at the end of her sleeves, at the bottom of her kimono, and the point where her kimono crossed and tightened over her chest. There was also a white shooting star at the side too

She spun around, with that bright smile on her face a couple of times. But her smile instantly turned into a frown once she saw Jasmine, or whatever her name is, clinging on my arm.

"Uh...Yahiko? Who's _she_...?" she asked, her eyes narrowed slightly at the other girl.

"Mmm...Yahiko huh? Cute name. But the real question is...Who is **_she_**..." she said.

"Tsubame, it's not what it looks like. She just came on to me, I swear!" I said, desperately trying to shake the other girl off.

"Sure you are..." she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you'd do this to me, Yahiko! After we've been dating for two whole months! I knew that you were hiding something behind my back. You're nothing but a no good, filthy, rotten cheater! The second I turn my back on you, you go off with another girl! I can't believe you just lied to me like that! You were never really a good boyfriend anyway..."

"Wha-?" I said. We haven't been dating for two months. Maybe two weeks, but not months. I almost was completely convinced and hurt until I felt someone quickly let go of my shoulder and pushed me away.

"You cheat on girls? Eww...I can't believe I thought you were cute!" she said.

"Yeah. I mean, he thinks that he's all that because he has good looks and thinks he's the most charming guy in the city. I tell ya, he has such a huge ego..." Tsubame said, winking at me secretly. I grinned a little, showing that I understood.

"Well, thanks for the warning. I'll keep that in mind that looks aren't everything..." she shivered as she looked at me again. _Am I really that bad looking...?_

"Totally! You should watch out for guys like him..." she said, watching her and her friends go away. Then under her breath, she muttered, "...Because he's mine..."

"Thanks Tsubame. I owe ya one..."

"No problem. I got your back. So...Now that that's over...Which one do you think is the best?"


	8. Chapter Seven: Busted

Memo: I am so sorry people for the late updates! I feel so bad leaving you guys hanging here. My stupid computer hates me, school's been piling me up with homework, friends are kind of falling apart, avoiding my ex, crushes, and the usual stress of an everyday schoolgirl. Argh! Anyway, hope you guys can please forgive me! I'm also playing in drama and choir, so yeah. Plus, people in Quizilla are starting to hate me for leaving them hanging. If you guys want to check out my quizzes, please go to Story starts!

**ChapterSeven: Busted**

Today's the big day. The day of the huge festival at school. The one where anyone who's anyone has gotta be there. The same festival that most people look forward to each year. And the same festival where everyone is counting on me to show up.

And guess what?

I'M FRIGGIN' LATE!

The biggest thing in this damn school that's at least a little entertaining; the one thing where, as the teachers state, 'an opportunity to meet new people and hang out with your friends', and I'm late!

_I knew that I shouldn't have played that damn video game since two in the morning last night!_ I thought as I quickly got out from the shower, pulled on my clothes and cologne, and ran to the door carefully.

You see, I never really told Kaoru about the festival because, knowing her, she'd probably try to do whatever she can to help...Even cook...

Last year, Kaoru put up a stand for her 'delicious' cooking. But there were also quite a few other people that were giving out food and they all had plenty more customers than she did. So she got so jealous and was beginning to get desperate. Then, all of a sudden, there was this little girl who tried out one of her store-bought cookies.

It wasn't pretty.

The little girl cried to her mommy from the bad taste, a very angry Kaoru got kicked out of business, and I learned to **NEVER** let Kaoru work at the school festivals **AGAIN**!

Anyway, I was so close to the door and I was feeling pretty accomplished for sneaking out...Again... (Trust me; sneaking out is like a cinch if Kenshin isn't around).

I double-checked to make sure that they were too busy to notice. Kaoru was washing the dishes in the kitchen and Kenshin was playing with Kenji in the living room.

Perfect!

I looked at my wrist watch and saw that I only had two minutes to meet the guys. Maybe if I ran there as fast as I can, I'll be able to meet them with only a few seconds to spare.

"Wow Yahiko. You look ready for the big festival, that you are."

"K-Kenshin!" I whirled around and saw Kenshin standing directly behind me with Kenji safely in his arms. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Busted!" Kenji teased with a mischievous smirk placed on his lips. "Yahiko was trying to sneak out again so he can see his girlfriend!"

If looks could kill, Kenji probably would've dropped down dead at that moment as he continued laughing his head off and pointing, obviously ignoring my hateful glare. I sent Kenshin a quick warning glance and he immediately understood and told Kenji to quiet down.

"Arigatou Kenshin. I'll be off now. And remember, don't tell Kaoru about the festival yet. You know what happened last time..."

"What happened last time?" Kaoru asked as she appeared at the hallway where us guys were standing, while wiping her hands with a rag towel and walked to her husband's side.

"None of your business Ugly!" I snapped.

"Hey! That's no way to speak to a lady Yahiko!"

"Really? Where...?"

"Grr...Why you little ungrateful..." Kaoru reached out her hands to grab me by the neck, but at the last moment, Kenshin held her back with one arm and held a cheering Kenji with the other.

"You shouldn't worry about him Kaoru. He's a grown man now and he doesn't need us following him and onhis caseevery time he goes out of the dojo..." he said reasonably as I beamed brightly at him. Kenshin really does have a way with words.

"Yeah...But he sure doesn't act like one. He still acts like a little kid..." Kaoru said, sticking out her tongue as I shot another hateful glaretowards her and Kenji, who was stilllaughing, amused at the scene before him. "And besides, I heard that he's seeing someone. That waitress at the Akeobecko. Kenji told me that you went in her apartment a couple of times. Oh, if only I could remember her name…"

"And how would Kenji know something likethat..." I narrowed my eyes directly at him as he put his hands behind his back and tried whistling an innocent tune. Too bad he doesn't know how to whistle in the first place...

"That's interesting...You never told me that you were interested in girls, Yahiko," Kenshin said as I felt a blush creep up my cheek.

"I'm not. She's just part of the play at school. We're just friends, that's all..." I said assuringly. I could tell by the looks in their eyes that they didn't believe me.

Luckily for me, they decided to let it go.

"So...Where **ARE** you going anyway? I mean, are you going to a party or something?" Kaoru asked.

"If you must know, I'm going to the school festival. Now can I go? I'm gonna be late!" I said, looking at my watch again. Eight minutes passed. Time runs really quickly around here when Kaoru keeps blabbing on and on.

"The festival? Yahiko...You never told me that there was a festival! I could've volunteered-" Kaoru started, but I didn't give her a chance tofinish as I opened the door in the middle of her sentence andjumped out to the porch.

"Look...I really gotta go. Talk to you later!"

And with that, I slammed the door to the dojoshut and ran off, past the gate andtowards the school.

* * *

Tsubame's Point of View

"He's late..." Riku simply stated sourly as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited impatiently for his little friend (Evil Shorty: Ha ha. I'm sorry. I couldn't resist!).

"Chill out, man. He'll be here..." Sora said bluntly as he tried to keep a random feather in the air as Misako and Keiko watched amusedly. Tidus sweatdropped and shook his head as Yumi let out an exasperated sigh. How childish.

I smiled slightly as I stared out back at the entrance. A lot of people already arrived and many shops were opened, ready to sell studentstheir souvenirs and little gifts. Markets of delicious smelling food filled the air every time someone passes by and many games were held full of children trying to win prizes. There were also manyrides like roller-coasters, ferris wheels, and a bunch of things to make it look as if it was an amusement park.To be honest, I think that this year's festival is more successful and crowded than last year's festival.

Suddenly, we all spotted a familiar figure running towards us, just a few feet away. He stopped as soon as he reached the group and knelt down slightly with his hands on his knees and his head bowed down low to cover his tired face as he gasped for air.

"About time you got here Yahiko...You're ten minutes late…" Riku said, raising an eyebrow at him as if mentally asking him what kept him so long at the Kamiya Dojo.

"Yeah man! We were getting worried about ya!" Tidus said, nudging me on the shoulder and winking. My cheeks instantlyturned intoa red color as I avoided all of their playful eyes. By 'we' he meant 'me' (Evil Shorty: Pronouns!).

"I'm...Here...Aren't I...?" he panted, raising his head to give a playful glare at his friends. We all laughed at this. Then, his eyes laid directly at me as he stood up and walked towards me.

Before I had the chance to react, he leaned his face close to mine and murmured in a low voice that only I could hear in my ear, "I'm sorry I'm late Tsubame..."

"That's okay Yahiko-chan..." I whispered back with a smile. I waved my hand as if trying to say 'forget about it' as I closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my neck. When I opened them again, he flashed a smile back and I noticed that his eyes instantly lit up. He didn't seem to notice that I just called him 'Little Yahiko'.

He looked as if he had more to say, but then Sora wrapped his arm around Yahiko's neck, pulling him away from me, and gave him a noogie.Yahiko threw his arms everywhere, shouting to be released and not to mess up his hair. Everyone laughed at this.

"Tell me, buddy. What kept you?" Sora asked, his arms still locked around Yahiko's head as Yahiko made a fakechoking sound.

"Kaoru. Now let me go!" he shouted angrily. Sora did what he was toldas Yahiko rubbed his neck, sending his friend an angry glare. Sora raised his hands in defeat while putting an innocent smile across his face. Everyone else laughed.

"So what did she do this time? Make you clean up the dojo again? Practice? Cook food..?" Tidus said the last sentence with a face asYahiko laughed at thatand shook his head.

"No. It's nothing like that. She found out about the festival and ranted on about how she wanted to volunteer and stuff..." he started. Suddenly,we all did a gasp as he blinked in confusion for a few seconds before realizing what the others were all thinking. "Oh, no! She's not here. I ran and ditched them before they had a chance to stop me. So she's not cooking..."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Glances were exchanged and we all burst out laughing again, picturing the Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin with an empty stand full of burned food.

"Well, I'm kinda tired of just hanging around and talking. So, if you guys don't mind...I'm gonna go and have some fun..." Riku stretched his arms and yawned. He walked a little ahead of us all as we watched his every move and exchanged glances again. Soon enough, Sora and Tidus ran after their friend, who was already a distance away with his back turned towards us,and the other girls ran off to make sure the guys won't ditch them. Knowing Misako, Keiko, and Yumi, they'd strangle the poor guys before they have a chance to desert them.

Yahiko was about to run after them too and stopped a couple of feet away and started walking back towards me.

"Hey, are you coming Tsubame?" he asked as I blinked at him, reality washing over me.

I can't believe that I just spaced out. What timing!

"Yeah! What are we waiting for? Let's go!" I smiled and before I knew it, I took a hold of his hand and ran off with him through the crowded festival hand-in-hand.


	9. Chapter Eight: The School Festival

**Memo:** Hey my fellow readers! Thank you for the awesome messages! I'm glad that I have a lot. Anyway, I'm so sorry for the late updates. Not only does my dumb computer hate me, but school is just getting too stressful and sometimes I don't even have time to sit back and write a little bit. I wish I could write a lot more and faster, but I don't think it'll work out that way. sigh Not to mention that I also have a thing at Quizilla and I get a couple of messages demanding for the next part for my Yu Yu Hakusho story. Anyway, here's chapter eight! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The School Festival**

**Yahiko's Point of View**

"That was the best ride ever!" Sora said with a huge grin on his face. We just rode one of those huge roller coasters that the school was crazy enough to build just for the festival. To be honest, it doesn't even feel like school anymore. In fact, it's just as if we were in a real amusement park.

"That's what you always say, Sora. You think that every ride is cool...Even if it's not..." I said as Sora stuck out his tongue at me. Tsubame giggled at my side and I beamed. It's nice to know that someone thinks I'm funny. She laced her fingers in mine, entwining them together. My hand held hers protectively as we swung our arms a little as we walked. It feels nice having my hand there. Her hand is so warm, so soft. It was amazing how anyone could have hands like hers.

Anyway, we were looking around a little bit, stopping every once in a while to look at a few things and games. Suddenly, Misako stopped in her tracks, making Sora almost crashing into her. Then she squealed, "Oh my gosh! Look at that!" We all looked up to see what she was talking about, and it didn't take too long to figure it out.

We stopped by one of the games and the prizes were a bunch of these cute stuffed animals. You know the ones with those cute, big eyes, short body, fluffy fur, and all that stuff that all girls like. The only thing that those things are good for are for cutting its head off or something like that. I can't understand why girls like these pieces of fluff. But anyway, she immediately dragged Sora along, who dragged Tidus, who dragged Keiko, who dragged Yumi, who dragged Riku, who dragged me, who dragged Tsubame. So basically, we were this chain of human teenagers being dragged by a girl who wanted to win a stuffed fur-ball. No wonder people were staring at us.

"I want that one!" she told Sora, pointing at a teddy bear. Not wanting to get on her bad side (who knows what she'll do if she doesn't get what she wants), he paid to play the game, which was those classical, 'knock these three bottles with one ball and you win a prize' thing. He had to do it a couple times more to win the prize. Riku smirked at his friend.

"You call that throwing? I can do that with one ball!" he said as he paid for the game. On his first shot, he missed, but knocked down two out of three. Then he knocked out all three on his second try. Tidus commented, saying how cool it was. He gave the prize to Yumi, who got a stuffed dog.

"Let me try!" Tidus said excitedly. He, like Sora, had to do it a couple more times before he actually knocked down all three of them. Riku laughed and Sora said something about him not being the only loser around. I had to laugh at that, but then when Tidus saw me he gave me a playful glare. "If you think that's so funny, why don't we see what you can do Yahiko. If you can beat me and Sora then we promise not to make fun of you because you're as good as Riku. If you don't-"

"Then you have to kiss Tsubame..." Riku finished for him. Tidus blinked, knowing that he was about to say something else, but didn't push the matter any farther. Riku had a dead serious expression on his face, sending me the shivers. "That's right...You'll have to french kiss Tsubame for twenty seconds. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course! No problem..." I lied. Of**_course_** this was a problem! I didn't even have my real first kiss yet, and they know it! I gulped as the manager handed me my first ball. I had to beat them. I had to beat them all. I side glanced at Tsubame, who seemed a little nervous too. "No problem..." I murmured mostly to myself.

I sighed and aimed the ball carefully, praying that I wouldn't miss this shot. Then, with all the hope in the world, I shut my eyes and threw it out of luck. I heard bottles crash, and just like on a basketball rim when a ball tries not to go inside the net, I heard one of them trying to keep its balance and stand. Then, the only thing I heard left was dead silence...Until...

"Yahiko! You did it!" Misako burst. All the girls cheered and Tsubame even hugged me and congratulated me. All the guys stood there in shock. I'd be surprised too. How would I know that with just one shot with my eyes closed, I'd hit it all. I even beat Riku! I feel so accomplished!

"Hey kid. Hate to ruin this precious moment, but you still need to pick your prize!" the manager said. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck while muttering an apology. Then I turned to Tsubame proudly with a smile on my face.

"Go ahead Tsubame. You can pick whatever you want," I said as she smiled shyly and took a careful look at the prizes. As she was picking her prize, the others turned away, looking for what they could do next. She finally picked a stuffed cat and thanked me. But it was a different kind of thanks than her usual mumble of a 'thank you'. She went up to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

She probably didn't even know that she just did that because she immediately started apologizing and blushing like mad. Same thing goes to me, so I wouldn't blame her. I assured her that it was fine, but my cheeks felt red hot that it seemed impossible for me to hide the blush now. Luckily for me, no one seemed to notice anything and we all decided to go to the Haunted Mansion.

* * *

**Tsubame's Point of View**

_I can't believe that I just kissed Yahiko! Oh, Tsubame, what are you thinking? That wasn't right. Just because he won you a prize doesn't mean that you should just go up to him and kiss him on the cheek! Argh!_Tsubame scolded herself furiously, trying to keep a blush from creeping up her cheeks. It failed miserably, but luckily, no one seemed to notice. They all ended up in a rather long line to the Haunted Mansion.

"Hey, what took you two so long?" Riku asked with a smile on his face. Yahiko and I glanced at each other before shrugging. I was glad that he wasn't planning on telling his friends what happened just yet. Tidus and Sora seemed especially excited about the Haunted Mansion thing and Yahiko went over to join in their conversation. I walked over to the girls to talk.

"You know, this festival thing really isn't that bad. I mean, besides the whole dressing up part, this is kind of fun..." Keiko admitted as everyone else agreed in unison. This was the first year that we actually went to a school festival with boys. Before, we usually just go to all the rides several times together as a quad. Now, this year was different, all thanks to Yahiko. It was just only weeks ago that he confessed his love, but it felt like we've been going out since forever. Even if he hasn't said those words to me for a while now.

"Hey, we're next!" Misako announced excitedly. We all hooked arms with our dates and walked in as all the girls carried their stuffed animal with the other arm. I was so glad that it was dark and mist was surrounding the entrance or else Yahiko would've seen my cherry red face. Riku and Yumi had the lead as they admired the twisted and animated pictures hanging on the old walls. Sora and Misako were right behind them, laughing at the holograms of ghosts that popped out from the sky. Tidus Keiko screamed at almost everything she saw as they followed Sora and Misako. Then it was me and Yahiko at the very end.

I had to admit that the place really was spooky and I can see why they called it the Haunted Mansion. Yahiko didn't seem affected by it at all. In fact, he looked pretty bored while I clung onto his arm, half-expecting something to jump up and scare me anytime. The comfort of my cat wasn't enough to satify my fear.I whimpered quietly from the sound of the eerie noises and from time to time, shut my eyes as ghosts flew by. Then, we made it to the line of the ride as we took a seat on the small cart which looked like a broken rollercoaster that could fit two people each.

As soon as we were all strapped in, the ride started and we entered a room that seemed colder than the entrance. I screamed as mechanical bats flew over our head, screeching. The ride was slow and I was beginning to feel nervous. One of my hands was turningred from holding onto the railing, my face was pale, and I was choking my cat to death.Yahiko just looked at me and asked, "Are you scared?"

"Me? Of course not..." I forced a laugh as he rolled his eyes with a knowing smile on his face. Suddenly, there was a horrible shriek from a woman that just popped out of nowhereas I screamed and clung onto Yahiko out of pure terror. He laughed and said something along the lines of, "I knew you were scared." Surprisingly, he took his arm away from my grip and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. I blushed and hesitantly leaned my head on his chest, feeling safe in his arms. I looked up at him with my arms around my stuffed cat. He was laughing as he watched skeleton heads pop out of their tombstones. Then, he looked down at me and smiled again.

"Don't worry Tsubame...I'm here. I'll protect you. Promise."

I returned his smile amd leaned more comfortably on his chest. The ride doesn't seem all that scary anymore.

* * *

"All right people! The festival will be over soon, so we'd like to thank all of you kids for coming here today!" the DJ announced for the second time that night from the stage. Twilight was filling the sky and it was just a couple of hours until the school festival closed and finally come to an end. "Students; now it's time to take a break from all that riding and playing and relax by eating free food and do a little dancing! So get your groove on to these hot mosaics!"

Yahiko sighed as he sat on a chair near a table full of the girls' stuffed animals. Most of the festival things were packed up and waiting for next year's festival. There was nothing left to do but to go to the dance that they were having for all the students and only the students. Some people already left, but Yahiko, Tsubame, and all their friends were some of the many students who didn't leave. Mostly it was because they wanted to watch the fireworks, which probably would've start anytime soon, considering that it was almost sunset. To be honest, he never really was much of a dancer and he would never dare try dancing in front of his friends. It just wasn't his thing. In fact, the only reason why he's there was for the food.

Tsubame thought differently. She enjoyed coming to the dance and listening to the music. Even when she was younger, she took dance lessons and even danced a couple of times already with her friends. If she wanted, she could've danced on every song...Except for the slow songs. She never really was good at that and never really did a slow dance before in fear of stepping on her partner's feet or something like that. They've been there for about an hour already and during every slow song, she'd sit it out with Yahiko and watch her friends' slow dance with their dates.

Another fast song played and Tsubame sat on the chair across from Yahiko. She noticed that he had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning as far as he can with his chair without falling backwards. "How come you're not dancing?" she asked with a small frown. He sat back up and looked at her, almost as if he didn't hear her from all the loud music. She said more loudly, "Are you going to dance?"

"I will...Later..." he said and leaned back again. She drummed her fingers on the table and hummed along with the tune. He seemed more interested on his fingers. They didn't say a word to each other. The last song ended and everyone else in their group came back for a rest as the DJ played another song.

"Why don't you ask Yahiko to dance with you?" Yumi asked as Tsubame blushed. She looked over at Yahiko and saw that the guys were also convincing him to dance too. He looked annoyed, even if he stubbornly said that he would later.

"No...I don't think he wants t dance at all. If he does, he could ask me...But you know I'm not really good at slow dancing either...So yeah..." she said quietly with a small smile. They all groaned.

"C'mon Tsubame. I'm sure he really wants to dance with you. I can see it in his eyes. And you haven't even tried slow dancing, so you can't say that you're bad at it..." Yumi said. Just then, another slow song started and they all went to their partners to dance.

Yahiko looked over at Tsubame and saw that she really liked the song. He heard what Yumi said and he knew that she was right. He really wanted to dance with her to at least one song. But he never really slow danced before. Of course, Kaoru taught him because he lost a bet. But other than that, he never really slow danced with someone at a dance. He gulped and slowly stood up from his chair after setting the front legs back down. Summoning all his courage he walked to Tsubame's side and quietly asked, "Do you want to dance?"

Tsubame looked up at him and noticed that he looked extremely nervous and a little scared. She was speechless, but managed to stiffly nod her head. She followed him to the side of the dance floor, near where their friends were dancing and they stood, waiting for the next move. At the same time, she put both her hands on his shoulder as he put his around her and then they rhythmically swung slowly side by side.

She stared down at her feet and blushed. "I'm not so good at slow dancing..." she admitted quietly and winced a little as she almost stepped on his foot.

"That's all right. I'll teach you..." he said as they both stopped. He moved her arms higher and locked them around his neck. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "All you really have to do is move your feet. But we'll just take it easy for now. All you have to do is make a little square or something like that. Just follow my lead..."

He started by stepping forward and she hesitantly stepped back (Evil Shorty: I won't go on too much detail). Eventually, she quickly got the hang of it and easily slow danced with him. The entire time, he pressed his forehead against hers and when his lips moved, they would almost touch hers. She blushed at how close they were dancing together, but no one stopped them. She leaned her head by the crook of his neck as he turned to the side and followed her gaze out to the horizon. There, they watched the last rays of the setting sun before the beautiful dark sky took over the day.

Just then the music stopped and they heard clapping as their friends came and surrounded them. Riku wrapped both his arms around Tsubame and Yahiko's neck and said proudly, "Don't they make such a cute couple?" Tidus laughed and Sora clapped his hands while saying, "Yay! Yahiko's first dance!" The girls flashed mischievous smiles and thumbs up at Tsubame as she blushed a deep red color and Yahiko was telling them all to shut up.

"Don't forget! The firework show will start in thirty minutes! So find a place to sit before there's no room left!" the DJ announced while saying his good-bye.

Riku gasped. "That's right! We better hurry before some little kid takes our spot!" And with that, the whole dance situation was forgotten and they all ran under the shade of a beautiful sakura tree. Night filled the sky fast and it was getting a little cold. Tsubame hated that her kimono wasn't as warm as she thought it was. It's almost as bad as running around in a dress. Tidus, Sora, and Misako sat a couple of feet away from the others so they could have a good view of the fireworks. Yumi and Keiko were off to the side, talking. Riku casually leaned against the tree trunk with a blade of grass that he just picked up in his mouth. And Yahiko and Tsubame sat together side by side across from Yumi and Keiko.

"Hey Yahiko..." Tsubame said quietly as she hugged her knees.

"Hm?"

"Well...I just wanted to say...Thanks...For teaching me...At the dance..." she blushed and looked away.

"Oh, no problem..." he said. Silence settled between them until he said something that had been bothering him throughout the day. "You know...I'm still thinking about that kiss you gave me...After I won you that..."

She looked down at her prize cat that Yahiko won for her and blushed harder. "Really? I-I didn't mean to do that...I'm sorry..."

"Don't be...To be honest with you..." he blushed. "I kind of liked it..."

Now they were both really red. She scooted a little closer to him. "Really?"

"Yeah..." he looked down at their hands. They were barely touching. He looked back at her again, his dark brown eyes burning deeply in hers. "I love you Tsubame..."

She smiled. "I love you too, Yahiko." As soon as she said that, she knew she meant it with all her heart.

Suddenly, fireworks shot up from the sky, coloring it with beautiful and magnificent neon colors. It caught all their attention with the loud wails and booms and sudden bright lights. One by one, the fireworks sparked in the night sky. Tidus, Sora, and Misako were oohing and aahing. Riku smiled a little as he watched the firework show. Keiko and Yumi giggled. "This day has been awesome. The fireworks could really spark up the night. It's almost like magic!" Keiko said.

"Yes it is..." Yahiko said more to himself than anyone else. Then, without taking his gaze off the sky, he took Tsubame's hand and entwine his fingers with hers. Their hands were the perfect match. Just like magic...

* * *

Notes: Ha ha. Pure Yahiko and Tsubame fluff in this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry that I didn't get to post this up, but this might be my best one yet! Please send me a message and tell me what you guys think. Arigatou! See yaz! 


	10. Chapter Nine: Let The Games Begin

**Memo:** Hey people! Thank you so much for the messages, especially you Lilikoifish and pinoykengumi7. And thanks for the tip about Kenshin not speaking in first person (And yes, Yahiko got the gi he wanted)! Pinoykengumi7, this chapter is dedicated to you for the BIG TWIST (And there will be more twists that my twisted mind can come up with throughout the story)! Oh, and if you guys can, please tell me how I can set up my homepage thing. You know the place where you click on a user and then there's all this stuff that you can write on? Yeah...Please tell me how to do that! I'm still kind of new to this all. Ha ha. Anyway, chapter nine is up!

**Chapter Nine: Let The Games Begin**

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Tsubame asked as she followed me to this place called Skate Zone, which is a skate park/ice rink/arcade thing all in one building. The last time I've been here was when I was around eleven, which was three years ago. So the place is basically different than I last remembered. Probably because I always exaggerated on my stories when I tell Kenshin or Sano about a cool trick I did. There surely isn't some weird guy dressed up as a freaky animal thing that chases you during birthday parties so they could give you a crappy balloon and I don't see a place where you could get icecream. The last story I told them was that I fell and my icecream hit the dork that was on that costume. I don't know how I got that though...It must've been during one of Sora's birthday parties.

Anyway, we both saw Riku, Sora, and Tidus and next to them were Serina and her two friends, Ichigo and Botan. Now, I don't really see why every other girl hates them. I have nothing against them at all and partly because Riku is good friends with them. But from what I heard, Serina had been having this major crush on me since the day Riku introduced us...Which was about a year ago or something. I could tell that she did because she cheered extra hard when I scored a point during a basketball game (yes, she is the head cheerleader) and she always tries to talk to me. But ever since Tsubame and I have been "dating", she kinda laid low and stopped talking to me. What Tidus told me is that she's the leader of my fan club at school and started another club thing about killing Tsubame. Right...Like I'm supposed to believe that...

"Hi Yahiko! I'm so glad that you're here!" Serina said in a highly cheerful voice. She was grinning madly from ear to ear. Her two friends excitedly waved 'Hi' to me, completely ignoring Tsubame, who I saw in the corner of my eye, giving them one of her not-very-happy looks.

"Hey girls. Cool...Looks like you made it too..." I said casually with a smile on my face. Ichigo squealed and I was trying hard not to look too annoyed at her. Okay, okay, I admit I think they really do have a fan club about me at school...And sometimes they could get really annoying. But what do they expect me to do? It's not like I didn't ask them to make me a fan club or anything, even if it's flattering. But being crazy enough to do that is a little creepy...Making a fan club about a guy from school and all...

"Hey Tsubame! Nice to see you again! Had fun at the carnival with Yahiko?" Sora winked as she blushed madly and nodded her head. Yeah...Sora caught us holding hands while we watched the fireworks and he still makes fun of that to this minute. At the mention of Tsubame's name, Serina finally noticed her and surprisingly, gave a rather cold look towards her that Tsubame seemed oblivious of.

"You two went to the carnival yesterday?" she asked, practically demanding to know.

"Yeah. It was me, Yahiko, Sora, Riku, Tsubame, Misako, Yumi, and Keiko. You know, Tsubame's friends."

"Tsubame has friends?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. I narrowed my eyes slightly at her and I saw Tsubame doing the same. Seeing that she said it out loud, she quickly changed the subject. "What did you guys do?"

"Eh...Won these stupid stuffed animals, ride rollercoasters, Haunted Mansion, dance, fireworks...Stuff like that..." Riku shrugged.

"Yeah! You should've seen how Yahiko and Tsubame were dancing! They were like this close," Sora said, putting his hands together and parted them slightly. "And she was leaning on him and he was leaning on her and they were like that for like the whole song and they about to kiss until we came along and yeah!"

"I was not gonna kiss her!" I yelled angrily, feeling my cheeks turn red. This only made the guys laugh harder. Tsubame tried to shrink away and bowed her head to hide her blush while rubbing her arm. Serina and her friends didn't look too happy about the news either.

"Don't forget, Sora. They were holding hands while watching the fireworks..." Tidus laughed in a sing-song voice. God...If only I had a kantana or something to just beat the day lights out of them. I held up my fist and clenched it tightly, resisting the urge to punch them as I closed my eyes and thought of a happy place. It couldn't be done because everywhere I went, Tsubame was there...And fireworks. But luckily, the two of them kept quiet as they clearly saw I was holding in my anger.

Riku smirked; just imagining what would happen if I did release that anger. Sora and Tidus probably would've got ran over by a car as I chased them down the streets. Tsubame put a hand on my shoulder and mumbled, "Calm down Yahiko..." Like a reflex, I slowly relaxed at her touch and the sound of her voice. I didn't notice Serina and her friends giving her dirty looks. Serina was especially fuming with anger.

"Is that true Yahiko? Did you really go to the festival with..._her_...?" she asked, almost in disgust. I beamed brightly and nodded with a big smile on my face. It's fun making Serina jealous. Probably because she creeps me out most of the day.

"Of course I did. We're dating and I love her more than anything in the world!" I said as I took Tsubame's hand in mine and I kissed her lightly on the cheek. Serina's jaw dropped to the floor, Ichigo screamed, Botan fainted, the guys laughed, and Tsubame was beet red. I couldn't resist a smile as I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Nice one!" Sora said as he and Tidus both gave me a high-five. We all laughed and we all walked inside. As soon as we did, we were close to the ice-skating rink and we went inside. We rented our skates and put them on. Tsubame and I were the first ones ready because Serina and her crew were still picking on what kind of skates they wanted to wear and the guys were in the middle of an arm wrestling contest with Riku against Sora. So I took Tsubame's hand and slowly ditched the others without them knowing. Then we went inside the ice-skating rink.

Tsubame shivered. "It's cold..." she stated as she wrapped her arms around herself, still shaking.

I laughed at this. "What do you expect? The beach? Come here..." I said as I pulled her close to me and hugged her from behind. Her body tensed up in surprise, but then she sighed and relaxed. Her scent smelled like jasmine or any other kind of pretty flower. Her body was soft and getting slowly warmer. I held on to her like this until the guys finally came.

"I knew we'd find you here...Hope we didn't interrupt anything..." Riku smirked as I let go of her. I could feel my cheeks burning, but I tried to hide it, especially because Sora and Tidus came in with the girls following right behind them. With those guys around, who knows what could happen.

"C'mon Yahiko! I'll race you!" Tidus said as he started off ahead of me.

"Hey! Come back here!" I yelled as I skated as fast as I can to catch up with Tidus, who was much faster than me. Little did I know that I made a big mistake to leave Tsubame all by herself with Serina, Botan, and Ichigo.

* * *

"Ow..." Tsubame groaned as she carefully pulled herself up from the ice. She was freezing cold and she was surprised that Yahiko was able to stand the coldness without his jacket. She declined to take his jacket since she already was wearing a sweater, but he insisted and he is now skating circles around her with just his black shirt with white words that said Got Milk?

This wasn't the first time Tsubame fell flat on her butt and she wasn't very proud of that fact. As soon as she got up, she lost her balance and fell again. Yahiko laughed and for the hundredth time that day, he offered a hand to help her up. As soon as she regained her balance, he whispered in her ear, "Maybe I should re-teach you how to skate again. It's the same thing as roller-blading, except that it's kinda slippier...But still...' he said as she blushed lightly. He guided her to the middle of the ice rink, him skating backwards. Then they went near the side and skated around there a few times.

* * *

"I can't believe that out of all the girls that he could've picked, it _had_ to be that good-for-nothing Tsubame Sanjo girl. I mean, the girl hardly talks and is a total loner. Why would he want to date her?" Serina asked, more to herself than her two friends who nodded in unison while sending stares of doom to Tsubame and Yahiko. Especially at Tsubame, who was blushing every time she almost fell on Yahiko. But luckily, Yahiko was strong enough to keep his balance and catch her before she fell.

"Like, I know huh? I mean, he could be dating you Serina! You and Yahiko would make, like, the bestest couple eva..." Ichigo said with a frilly giggle. Botan nodded her head with a wide smile.

"We have to do something to her..." Botan said. Suddenly, Serina was struck with an idea. A genius, but evil idea. Botan and Ichigo were getting concerned with their friend who was smirking wildly at herself and her eyes never leaving Tsubame.

"I have an idea..." she said as she motioned her friends to come closer to hear her plan. As soon as she finished explaining it, all three of them laughed together an evil laugh.

Riku, who was nearby just took a quick glance at the laughing trio and shook his head. "Girls..." he muttered under his breath before leaving them alone in their insane world.

Serina looked over at Tsubame, the evil smile still on her face. "Let the games begin..."

* * *

"I'm so sorry Yahiko..." she mumbled for the umpteenth time that day as I assured her that it was all fine. I totally understood that this was her first time doing this and this was a little different than just roller-blading down the streets. I remembered that I use to fall all the time before I finally got the hang of it. She was hanging onto my shoulders for support as she tried to skate forward. Eventually she was getting a little better at it, even if she doesn't think she is.

"You know...You're actually pretty good at this..." I stated as she looked up at me with confusion. "I mean, when I first started this, I could hardly move. But you already pretty much knew how to do that. So I bet in no time you'll be better than me!" She laughed at this, saying that would never happen. We were in the middle of the ice-rink again and the whole place was pretty much deserted. With the exception of a few people discluding the gang, it was pretty empty.

Suddenly, the music started playing a slow song. I recognized the song right away. It was the one that we were dancing on during the festival. I looked at her and nervousness tingled my body. I could sense that she was feeling pretty nervous too. It was then when I realized how close we were to each other. My hands somehow wrapped around her waist and hers around my neck. Her face was slowly moving closer to mine. I closed my eyes. She was about to kiss me...

"Oops! Sorry! My bad..." Serina said as we both fell on the ice cold floor. I sighed and helped her up, seeing Tsubame's eyes narrow slightly into a small glare. I pulled her up and leaned close to her ear, telling her not to worry about her.

She nodded, trying to hold in her anger by ignoring Serina who was, once again, skating around us like a vulture awaiting its prey. Taking her hand in mine, we both skated near the edge of the rink as I lead her while occasionally checking behind me to see how she's doing. She was doing really good and eventually got the hang of it as she constantly looked down to see if she was going to trip on something or slip and fall again. A small smile tugged on my lips as I led her around the rink.

Suddenly, I felt a tight grip on my shoulder as I sank back onto the icey ground...Hard...

I turned and saw Tsubame also on the ground, her hand still on my shoulder as support and behind her was Serina, who was smirking down at her.

"Serina! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped as she turned her attention to me, looking surprised. I got up and helped Tsubame up quickly after. Then I sent a harsh glare at her. "Why are you picking on Tsubame? This isn't the first time you did this and I'm so damn sick of it!"

"Yahiko...Whatever makes you say that I am? I'm merely at the wrong place at the wrong time. I'm completely innocent..." she said, making a pouty lip.

"Liar..."

"Yahiko, please. I'm all right, really. Just...Don't fight...You can just forget about her..." Tsubame interrupted.

"No way. It's not all right! I'm not letting her hurt you Tsubame."

"Yahiko, please...I don't want to fight with you..." Tsubame begged quietly as she turned her head, hiding her tears.

Guilt washed over me, eating inside me. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Tsubame...Look at me...Please?" I cooed gently as she slowly gazed upon my eyes. I wiped away her tears with my thumb softly and let my hand rest against her cheek as she sighed, closing her eyes. Then, we both turned when we heard Sora calling out our names.

"C'mon guys! Time to eat!" he hollered as a grin spreaded across my face, beaming brightly at the sound of food. Then, taking her hand again, we went out of the rink and into the food court.

* * *

"Hey...Where did my pepperoni pizza go?" Riku asked, eyeing everyone at the table suspiciously.

"Yahiko ate it. I saw him..." Tidus said, pointing an accusing finger at his friend, who was chewing the tip of one pizza and holding another in his hand.

"What? No I didn't!" he mumbled, being careful not to drop any cheezy part of his pizza.

"You're such a pig, you know that? What slice is that one?" Riku asked, pointing at the one on his hand.

"This?" he asked, holding up one pizza as he swallowed his food. "That's my fourth one. I'm eating my third one right now!"

"Hey! No fair! Give me that piece! I only had two slices!" Sora said, reaching over to grab Yahiko's pizza as Yahiko leaned his chair away from him.

"No way! This is mine!" he said as he took a big bite on his third pizza and holding the other one away from Sora's reach.

"Are you going to eat anything Serina?" Riku asked as she made a slightly disgusted face and shoved her half-eaten pizza aside.

"No way! It'll ruin my perfect figure..."

Suddenly, Yahiko started coughing and choking on a piece of pepperoni, Tidus spitted out the Pepsi that he was drinking and spit it all over Sora's clothes, who was sitting directly in front of him while Riku stared at her with wide eyes. The table became awkwardly quiet and Serina was getting angrier by the second.

Seeing this, Ichigo said, "But you're figure is all ready totally perfect!"

"Yeah!" Botan added as both girls forced a smile at her.

Satisfied, Serina smiled and watched the guys continue as if nothing happened, sneering a little at me.

"Aw...Hey Tsubame? Are you gonna eat that?" Sora asked, staring hungrily at my un-touched plate of pizza after giving up his attempt to take one of Yahiko's.

"Go ahead. I'm not that hungry..." I said, pushing the plate towards him as he hastily thanked me and gobbled up the pizza.

Soon enough, both Yahiko and Sora were having a little eating competition as they both stuffed breadsticks down their throats. In the end, Yahiko won as he stood up, obviously proud of himself as Sora sunk back in his chair, defeated.

Everyone had to laugh at this as Yahiko sat back down and swallowed his food. Then he smirked and wiped the bread crumbs from his mouth with the back of his wrist. "So...Now that I won, what's my prize?" he teased as Sora gave him a playful glare.

Riku looked around with his chin resting between his index finger and his thumb. He eyed every person in the table carefully, thinking up of a good plan. When his eyes suddenly landed on me, a wide smirk spreaded across his face as mischief glistened through his eyes.

"Why won't Tsubame give you a kiss? You know...On the lips..." he smiled. I squirmed slightly as everyone looked from him, to Yahiko, to me, and back. Yumi gave me a look, screaming "Don't do it."

"I...uh..."

"What's wrong? Don't be shy, now Tsubame! After all...He is your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah...but-"

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," Yahiko interrupted. I drew out a breath, thankful that he got the message that I really didn't want to kiss him...Especially right in front of everyone like Serina, Ichigo, and Botan.

"Yahiko no baka! Don't be stupid! You know you want to..."

"Just drop it, all right?" Yahiko said and with that, he got up from the table and walked off. A few seconds later, Sora followed him. The whole table seemed to be in an awkward silence.

The things that Yumi told me at the library filled my mind again. _He doesn't really like you Tsubame...He's just using you! He lied to you! You can't kiss him Tsubame...You can't allow him to do something like that...You can't fall in love with him..._

Tsubame sighed and looked towards the direction Yahiko and Sora ran off to with her friends' words still filling her mind. _It's too bad that it's too late...I love Yahiko..._

* * *

Keiko walked towards the direction the boys went. She couldn't stand the silence any longer. Just a few seconds ago, she excused herself to go to the girls' bathroom. No one else seemed to care, so she just left, even if she didn't really need to go. She had to get this whole situation straight. Tsubame said that during that day in the library, Yahiko told her that Yumi misunderstood what they were talking about. And during the festival, it was plain to see that Yahiko really liked Tsubame. Though, even she had to admit that Yahiko seemed pretty...tensed. Did he really make a deal with his friends like Yumi said?

She was about to turn a corner, when she suddenly heard some familiar voices near the boys bathroom. Looking for a hiding spot where she couldn't be seen but would be able to hear, she quickly hid herself and listened to the conversation.

"Come on man...Talk to me..." Pleaded Sora's voice quietly. Keiko inched herself a little closer to hear. "What happened today, huh? If you'd just let Tsubame kiss you on the lips, it'll be all over. You won't have to deal with her anymore."

Keiko let out a small gasp, but still kept close. _So Yumi was right!_ She inched just a little more to hear what he had to say.

"I still need her Sora. If I just dump her tomorrow, then I'll never be able memorize all my lines for the play. And I have to admit that practicing with Tsubame is a big help because she's the other main character."

"So you don't like her all along huh? You're still in the bet?"

"Of course. I'd never drop out! I won't let Riku win."

"And the whole thing at the festival..."

"I didn't want her to get suspicious. She thinks that I like her. If I just stopped talking to her, then she'd think that I'm up to something. Her friends are already suspicious as it is and they'll be telling her that I'm just using her. So I thought that if I stay with her the whole day and pretend that I like her, then they won't think that I'm doing this whole bet thing."

"Ooh...You're good...I have to say, I thought that you were really falling for that baka onna (stupid girl). No wonder you got Prince Charming. You're really good..."

"Heh heh..." he and Sora did their handshake thing while they laugh. And Keiko heard enough.

She quickly backed away from the place, with all the color drained from her face. Her heart was beating faster and faster and all she could feel was pity for her best friend and hatred for the guy that was hurting her friend's heart. She tried not to cry or show any signs of overhearing the guys' conversation. But all she could think about was "Poor Tsubame. Yahiko's playing a game with your heart..."


	11. Chapter Ten: Nothing

Memo: Ha ha. Hey people! Super sorry for the really really long delay. Busy working on school and my two other stories for my other high demanding fans.Don't worry about Yahiko and Tsubame and the new twist. I assure you that in the end, they'll be together again...Hopefully...Uh, I didn't mean that! No, really! Anyway, thanks for messaging me again all my fabulous fans! I'm glad that you all think that this story is really sweet and it'll be sweeter for those Tsubame and Yahiko fans! I'm sorry that you guys have to deal with my really late updates. Anyway, here it is. Don't let the title get you! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Nothing**

"No! No! No! Yahiko, you got it wrong again!" the drama teacher yelled at the poor boy as he rolled his eyes at her. I tried not to let out the giggle I was holding in. The teacher stopped the music and went back on lecturing Yahiko...again. While this was happening, I just sighed and stood there, waiting patiently.

Just a few minutes after drama class, which is the last class of the day, the teacher summoned the both of us to stay in the classroom after school. At first, we exchanged glances, wondering if we got in trouble or not. Then, as soon as she explained to us what she planned to do, we were more than happy to help out...Or at least, I was.

"I don't know what to do you with you! How are you supposed to dance with Tsubame on stage in front of a whole crowd of people if you can't even dance with her in here?" the teacher yelled angrily. She's talking about the scene of the ballroom dancing, where Cinderella and the Prince Charming dance with each other through the night. Then, he leads her outside the gardens and confesses his love for her. How romantic!

The teacher let out another frustrated sigh as she turned on the music once again. "Now Yahiko, place one arm around Tsubame's waist. Good, now don't tense up Tsubame. You have to feel relaxed. Good. Then with the other hand, you hold hers so it will be like this waltz dance. Good. Now, one-two-three, one-two-three. She counted the beat as Yahiko and I did the steps. "Now, now Tsubame. Don't look at you feet. You have to look at each other's eyes. You have to make it seem like you're in love!"

Love? Well, that's easy because I already love Yahiko. I thought to myself with a mental smile. But I didn't look at his eyes because I constantly looked down at my feet. He did the same thing, since he was the lead, and because of this, we accidentally bumped heads. The teacher let out another frustrated sigh and turned off the music. By the look of her face, nothing would make her happy.

So we practiced one last time. The music was a slow waltz and I carefully followed Yahiko's steps, making sure that I wasn't looking down at my feet too much. Yahiko looked really bored about the whole thing and he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. I don't mind that much because it's my day off at the Akabecko and I have a lot of free time anyway. As the music continued, we settled on our own thoughts. I thought about how this reminded me of our first dance at the festival. Then, I felt a blush run through my cheeks as I remembered the scene clearly in my mind. Luckily, he didn't notice. He was in his own world of thoughts.

Then, as the music slowly ended, he dipped me down, careful that I didn't hit my head. We were supposed to hold in this position until the light faded on us, and luckily, he didn't drop me this time. As soon as the song ended, the teacher clapped enthusiastically, yelling "Bravo! Bravo!" She smiled widely at us. "Now keep that position and I'll be right back!" she said and with that, she ran off the door.

Tension immediately filled the room for some reason. I was getting a little dizzy from being held upside down for a while and we were both quiet for a few minutes. I stared at the door, hoping that she'd come back soon, but she didn't. Then, I slowly gazed at Yahiko's dark-brown eyes and found then staring back into mine, burning into my soul. He held my gaze for a while and I felt so weak under the intensity of his eyes. My heart was pumping faster and faster as I tried to look away, but I couldn't.

I just noticed how close we are. I felt safe in his arms as he kept me in the same position for what seemed like many minutes. Our faces are almost touching and I instantly had flashbacks of when he almost kissed me at my apartment. It was entrancing, his eyes. He looked as if he was studying me, trying to know what I'm thinking of. We were both silent, but I could tell in his eyes that he wanted to try it again. He wanted to kiss me.

Then, as if he could read minds, he slowly and carefully leaned closer to me.

* * *

**Yahiko's Point Of Veiw**

We had to have extra drama lessons. The drama teacher thought it would be a good idea if we practicing dancing the waltz that we were supposed to dance at the ballroom party thing. The only problem is that neither of us knew how to waltz in the first place, so we got yelled at a lot. As if getting yelled from Busu isn't enough. I never even wanted to accept this thing in the first place, knowing that I'd have to do this when I could be out playing basketball or something with the guys. There are only three reasons why I'm here and only three.

One: The drama teacher can get...overdramatic. It's easy to piss her off with all her random mood swings and she takes everything seriously. And the way she wanted us to do this was more like "Come after school and work on the ballroom scene or get a detention!" other than "We're gonna work on the ballroom scene and if there's any problems about that, then you could just tell your parents it was school-related or something."

Two: Even though I despise staying at the school longer than I need to greatly, it's better than staying back at the dojo and working on the piles and piles of chores that Busu gives me daily. And it also helps me with the play and the bet that I have with her.

Three: I get to hang out with Tsubame throughout the afternoon.

I don't know, I guess I'm 'attracted' to her in a way. Riku often said that attractions are temporary, but I highly doubt that in this situation. Even though I highly want to believe that this is just a game that I have with the guys, I can't. It's too real, my feelings for her. All the things that I told Sora at the arcade were stuff that even I'm not sure of. I definitely am not gonna let Riku win this bet for sure, so the bet is still on no matter what. But my feelings for Tsubame are the one that confuses me the most. I hate her for making me feel this way, but then again, I don't because I like the feeling she gives me inside my heart.

I always tell myself not to fall in love for her, that love is just a game, and as soon as I break up with her, I don't have to deal with her anymore. I mean, what use is love anymore than a game? Every day, people are breaking up with someone and then hooking up with someone else just to get back at that one person, even though they don't like the person they're 'going out' with. It's all about toying with people's feelings and pretending. That's what Riku says anyway. But with Tsubame...it's different. Her love is real.

I slowly dipped her down, making her head just a few some inches hovering from the floor. The teacher congratulated us and suddenly just ran off, saying that she'll be back and ordered me to hold her in that same position until she gets back. My jaw dropped as I watched her leave. Then I glared darkly after her as I heard her footsteps run down the hallway. A few minutes passed and she still didn't return.

I sighed heavily and I gazed at Tsubame, who was still looking at the door. Then, as if she knew I was looking at her, she slowly returned my gaze. Just then, I became so caught up in her beautiful eyes that held true innocence and love. I became lost in her eyes and I couldn't even think. My throat was dry as I licked my lips slightly and my eyes traveled down to her lips. Her soft, smooth lips. They were perfect! And I couldn't even breathe as my heart pounded hard against my chest.

I didn't even know that I was leaning towards her until our noses touch. My lips almost touched her and my eyes widened as I realized what I was doing. Then, I jumped away from her, almost dropping her. She let out a surprised scream as I caught her in the last minute. We both panted a little from holding our breaths and we looked at each other's eyes again. Then, I saw something that surprised me.

She looked hurt.

Then, at that second, the teacher entered the room.

* * *

**Tsubame's Point Of Veiw**

As he leaned in, I was unsure what to do. With uncertainness, I closed my eyes and suddenly found it hard to breath. I felt our noses touch slightly and his lips barely touching mine. I truly thought that he was really gonna kiss me and I was willing with all my heart to accept it. The kiss that I've been dreaming of for a while now, I'm finally gonna get it! And I couldn't help but have a small smile grow at little at the nice thought at the corner of my lips. But suddenly, I felt a sudden movement and found myself almost crashing to the floor. I screamed in both surprise and fear, but in the last second, someone grabbed me and I came face to face with Yahiko again. The thing that I saw before, the thing that lead me the believe that he really wanted to kiss me, wasn't there anymore. There was nothing.

At that second, the teacher came into the classroom. She frowned slightly at what she saw. "Oh...You guys moved. Oh well, we can work on it again next time. It's already four o' clock so you two better be going home before your parents wonder where you guys are. Have a good afternoon!" she said, suddenly sweetly. I quickly moved away from Yahiko's arms and went over to get my stuff. I flung my backpack over my shoulder and walked off, or rather, stomp off.

I don't know why, but I felt really angry at Yahiko. Why did he have to jump away from me at the last second? I thought he wanted to kiss me and I really wanted him to. I tried not to let the tears flow from my eyes. Is he really toying with me?

Suddenly, I felt someone grab my arm.

"Tsubame, are you okay?" Yahiko asked, looking at me intently.

I kept my face hard as I gave a harsh glare at him. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Are you mad that I didn't kiss you?"

"No..."

"Yes you are!"

"Yahiko, just forget it."

"Tsubame, you don't be mad. People kiss each other all the time. It wouldn't mean anything even if I did kiss you."

"It wouldn't mean anything? So if you kiss me, you're saying that it'll mean nothing to you?" I said with anger that I never felt before. I could tell that Yahiko was getting scared because he said nothing to me. I shrugged his grip off me and walked towards the Akabecko. He followed me.

"What do you want me to say Tsubame? I'm just telling you the truth!"

"Why won't you just leave me alone Yahiko? I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not! Why do you have to get all angry about something I didn't even do?" he yelled, standing in front of me, sharing the same dark glare that I gave him. He was trying to block me from going into the restaurant.

"Just leave me alone Yahiko! If that kiss didn't mean anything to you, then I probably mean nothing too!"

"You know that's not true."

"I'm starting to believe that it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snorted.

"Because Keiko and Yumi saw and heard you. You've been betting stuff and I'm just a toy in your game of love! I never wanted to believe that, but now I am! I can't believe that you're actually that kind of person. I always thought that you were different...Thanks for proving me wrong..." I said, walking past him. Then I turned sharply at him. "Oh, and tell your friends to find another girl that they could make bets on. Just as long as they're not my friends!"

"Tsubame, you can't do that! What do they know, huh?" he yelled angrily. I ignored him and walked further inside, tears slowly falling from my eyes. I could feel my heart breaking as I sat down and tried to hold back the rest of my tears. But I couldn't.

Misako came up to me a few minutes later. "Tsubame, are you all right?"

"I'm fine..." I said firmly.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Misako," I answered. "At least, nothing that matters anymore."

She finally convinced me to tell her the whole story. And so I did.

"That jerk! He's not gonna get away with this!"

"It's not a big deal anymore. It's over."

"No it's not! You think that I'm gonna let some stuck-up pretty boy toy with my best friend's feelings? I don't think so!"

"The kiss means nothing anyway. He didn't even kiss me and I'm all upset," I laughed. Well, not really. But I tried to. Misako looked at me simpatically.

"Don't worry Tsubame. There are other people that are worth so much better for you. He doesn't deserve you if he doesn't love you."

I put a small smile, remembering something that Yumi used to say. "The person that makes you cry isn't worth your tears. The person that's worth your tears won't ever make you cry. I know, I know."

"Good. Now can you give us a hand here, even though it's your day off? We're kind of busy today."

"Okay. Anything to keep my mind off of him."

* * *

Next Time: After the big fight, Yahiko and Tsubame couldnt stand each other anymore. In fact, its like theyre avoiding each other now these days. Yahiko is fed up with Tsubame and the whole bet. And Tsubame just cant trust him anymore. And before you know it, the play is coming up. Will this all be over before the curtains hit the stage? 


End file.
